Forever
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: Kyle moves away to Canada and meets new friends there. Cartman, Kenny and Stan come to visit and things between Kyle's friends, new and old, do not go very well. My secound fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle eat your knishes!" exclaims my Mom, Shelia Broflovski. I look down at my plate where four dumplings with a dough shell lay. One of them is bigger then the others in width and is pushed to the side of the porcelain plate. _Just like fat-ass._ I think to myself and I begin to laugh.

"Kyle what are you laughing about?" asks Mom in a stern voice. I look up to see my family staring at me. Mom with her glaring eyes and mountain high red hair, Dad with his brown beard and smiling face, and my adopted brother Ike with his beady little eyes and small face that I find adorable. The smile on my face vanishes and I look at Mom in the eyes.

"Nothing Mom," I whisper.

Dad gives me a questioning look as if he doesn't believe me. "You sure Kyle?" he asks with one eyebrow.

I squirm a little in my seat knowing that I would have to tell them the truth now that they don't believe me. I look down at my plate knowing that they will not approve of what I am laughing about. "The fat knish reminds me of Cartman." I say. I wince a little inside waiting for a lecture. Nothing. I look up to see Mom and Dad smiling at each other like they have something up their sleeves.

"Well Kyle you won't need to worry about Eric soon." Speaks up Dad.

Mom smiles wider and clutches Dad's hands. "That's right Kyle,"

My mouth drops and I look over at Ike. He doesn't give me eye contact and continues to look at Mom and Dad. His black eyes are filled with wonder.

"We have two very big announcements to make." Announces Dad as his eyes brighten.

My heart pounds as my mind begin to wonder, hoping for the best. "Cartman got cancer and we won the lottery?" I blurt out not realizing what I said.

Mom's eyes narrow at me and she stands up all pissed off. "Kyle Broflovski that's a horrible thing to say! You apologize immediately or else no Terrance and Phillip for a week!"

"Sorry," I mutter as I play with two of the smaller knishes with my fork rolling them around. They kind of remind me of Stan and Kenny. Just how one of them has a brown burnt circle and the other has a lump on the top that kind of looks like the poof-ball on Stan's hat. I shake my head. I must be crazy comparing my food to my friends.

Mom sits down again and looks over at my Dad with a small smile. "Now where were we?" she asks everyone.

Ike jumps in his high chair. "The big news!" he exclaims in an excited tone.

Mom grabs Dad's hand again. "We're going to have a baby!" they say in unison.

My mouth drops and the fork fall out of my hand and clangs onto the plate."What? Are you guy's crazy?" I yell.

Mom and Dad laugh together. "No we're not Kyle. Your Mother has been pregnant for about two months now." Answers Dad.

I shake my head. "How can you have another baby when Ike is hardly one himself? And what about me? I'm only in grade four and I'm too young to care for two little kids!"

Ike glares at my parents. "No baby!"

Mom's smile turns into a look of concern. "I know this is going to be hard for both of you but I want each one of you to at least give your new little brother or sister a chance. "

I roll my eyes at Mom and Ike gives her a dirty look. Mom frowns sympathetically. "Gerald and I both really enjoyed raising you, and now that you both are three and nine we feel it is time for baby number three."

I shake my head. "But how does a baby have anything to do with Cartman?" I ask.

Dad stands up and walks over to us. He puts a hand on my shoulder. His hand is cold against my shoulder. I find it weird that I can feel it through my t-shirt. I look over at Ike and notice Dad's other hand on his shoulder. "Well, boys we are moving to a small town in Ontario. Ontario is a province in Canada." Informs Dad in a gentle voice like fresh snow.

_A new baby? Moving? _I think to myself. _How dare they?_ I stand up quickly and I slap Dad's hand off me. "That does it!" I scream. From beside me Ike begins to cry.

"No new baby, no move!" he wails over and over. Mom stands up sharply to go and comfort him. Carefully she lifts the small boy into her arms and cradles him back and forth.

"Everything's going to be all right bube." She whispers to him with her eyes closed. For just a second I feel bad for my Mom, we were being a little hard on her but the feeling only lasted a minute.

"I am out of here!" I yell and I run out of the dining room. As I approach the front door, Ike's screams get louder and louder.

"Kyle please, you're making this harder then it has to be!" Dad yells after me. I choose to ignore him and I open the front door. Not bothering to follow Mom's rule about slamming doors, I closed the door with a large BAM!

As I take a step out into my small town of South Park I hear Ike's cry. "No Kyle run away! No Kyle run away!" Feeling guilty I almost turn around and go back into my home. _No, your conscious always takes the best of you, play a Cartman for once and be a dick._ I voice in my mind says. An evil smile spreads on my face as I walk away from my house and into the streets.

As I walk slowly I don't pay attention to my surroundings. All I can think about is moving to Canada and the baby. I guess I lost all contact because before I knew it I was in a pile of snow on the side of the sidewalk.

"Oh Gosh! I-I'm so sorry Kyle!" stutters a voice of a pussy. I look up to see a boy my age with yellow hair, large eyes and a light blue coat, Butters.

"It's all right Butters, just help me up!" I reply laughing. It feels nice to see someone I'm not pissed at. Butters nods his head and hands me one of his hands. I grab it and Butters pulls me up from the cold white snow bank.

"So where are you going?" I ask as I wipe the snow off my green trousers.

Butters frowns. "Home, Dad told me to be back by 5:30 or else y-your grounded m-mister!"

I nod understandingly. Butters always get grounded. "Well see you later then. Do you know where I can find Stan and them?"

Butters smiles and points behind me. "Ya they are at the bus stop last time I saw them."

I nod quickly and walk away. "Thanks Butters!" I call.

Butters waves an arm back and forth. "Y-your welcome Kyle!"

As I walk down the dirty streets the sun sets in the distance leaving the sky a mixture of oranges and pinks. A shiver goes up my spine. I look down at my arms. Their Caucasian skin seems to glow in the mid-darkness and there is little goose-bumps lined up all over them. "Crap," I whisper. "I forgot my jacket."

Not wanting to be out to late when it gets very cold out I run as fast as I can to the bus stop. To survive in South Park it seems that you have to be a pretty fast runner to get away from angry mobs, activists and all sorts of crazy shit that happens around here. By the time I reach the bus stop, my group's usual hang out it is almost dark and the stars are slowly poking out into the sky. The cold wind sends chills up my spine and I shiver from head to toe. I hope fat boy doesn't see or else he'll find some way to make fun of it.

The bus stop is a nice quiet place to hang out. There is lot's of pine trees near by and it has a nice view of the mountains that make our home a real mountain town. Ever since I can remember my friends and I have met here. Every one of our crazy stories always seems to start here. God, I'm going to miss the bus stop when we move it has been a big part of my life.

Stan, Kenny and Cartman are making a snow man together and hanging out. Nothing seems new. Cartman is still fat and taunting Stan and Kenny for various reasons, Kenny is still wearing his orange parka with most of his face out of site, and Stan, my super best friend he is still his average self with his poof-ball hat.

Stan turns around and smiles when he sees me. His brown coat looks awfully nice and warm right now. "Hey dude!" Stan exclaims and runs over to me. Kenny turns to look at me and gives me a muffled hello. Cartman continues to work and doesn't acknowledge me.

Stan stops running and he frowns at me in wonder. "Where's your coat it's freezing out dude!"

"I-I f-f-forgot it at-t home." I stutter through shivers. In the darkness I can my breath makes a small cloud.

Stan shakes his head at me and reaches down. Quickly he un-buttons the large black buttons on his shirt and slips off his coat. Stan hands me the coat. "Here, thank God you have your hat because I'm not giving you that. " Stan replies in a laugh.

Taking the coat I laugh a little. Lucky for him I always keep my green hunters hat on. I hate the hair that lives underneath it. " I always have it on Stan." I remind him as I put on his brown coat. The warmth feels so nice.

Stan smiles. "Oh ya,"

"To hide your fucking Jew hair!" smirks Cartman as he walks over with Kenny at his side.

Ugh. Cartman. I hate him _so_ much! He makes fun of my faith every single God damn day. "Shut up fat-ass!" I yell in self-defense.

"Don't call me fat Jew!" Cartman yells back.

"Guys stop it!" Stan screams as he turns to me. He looks concerned. "Is something bothering you Kyle?"

I sigh as I walk over to the curb. I crouch down and wipe some of the snow off the curb before I sit. The glowing moon makes the road shine a little and the street lights reveal small little falling snowflakes. It's such a beautiful night, it's hard to believe something so horrible is about to be revealed to my best friends and uh not-so-friend.

Stan, Kenny and Cartman sit down next to me.

I take a deep breath and I look over at my friends. How can I tell them? Stan is going to be so sad when he finds out I am moving. It was hard enough the first time when Dad got an obsession with Hybrid cars but how will he take it this time? And Cartman he may not know it but I know he saved me from the smug storm. Butters spilled the beans to me not long ago. And at a sleepover Stan told me that Cartman found it hard to live without me around. He may not show it but I know he can't live without me around and to tell you the truth it is pretty hard without my worst enemy to vent my anger to. I guess like Stan once told me sometimes the person you hate is the person you need the most. As for Kenny it is hard to tell how he will react.

"Guys, I have some bad news." I whisper.


	2. Telling them

My lips tremble and my eyes water. I don't want to tell them. It's too hard. Not knowing what to do I bury my head in my hands. The darkness of nothing feels comforting. An arm goes around me and I feel a body of someone edge closer towards me. I take a peek of who it is from my hands. Stan.

"Kyle, what is it? Please tell us! We can make it better!" pleads Stan.

"There's nothing you can say to make it better Stan, because there's nothing I can do about it." I say in my hands. I didn't bring gloves with me either so my hands are next to frozen. My fingers feel like ice against my face.

"Well at least tell us, talking about it makes it better right?" Stan replies in his hopeful voice. I know his head is wondering what is wrong. Possibly fearing the worst. I hope moving is not considered the worst in his head.

I breathe heavily as I sit up. I look over at where Cartman is sitting and notice a smirk on his face. Probably realizing that I am crying. He loves to see me upset; he tries everyday to make me sad.

"Mom's having a baby." I start with my voice shaking as I speak. A mixture of the crying and the fact that I am freezing.

"Well that's not too bad." Stan replies in a half-cheerful tone. Trying to make me feel better he gives me a small smile and a pat on the back. I'm surprised he is not asking for his coat back.

Cartman cracks up laughing. I hate his laugh it's almost evil. "That makes sense now why the bitch was getting fatter!" he screams and falls backward laughing. He rolls around in the snow laughing his head off. Kenny watches him for a bit then looks at me confused whether to join him or not.

"That's not funny fat-ass!" snaps Stan in my defense. I smile to myself.

As soon as Cartman calms down I tell them the rest of the news. "We're moving to Canada."

Stan's eyes grow large in shock. "What when?" he gasps.

I shrug. "Probably before the baby comes."

Stan turns around showing his back towards me. "No, you can't move Kyle. You're my best friend in the whole world!" Stan exclaims. I know he is crying so I put my arm around him as he did for me.

"We'll still be friends Stan that will never change." I whisper trying to make things seem okay even though they are not.

Stan turns around and stares at me. His eyes teary and his mouth drooping. "But it won't be the same!" he wails.

Not knowing what to say I turn around and notice Cartman doing a happy dance. "Yes! Yes! No more Kahl! " he screams as he jumps around. Kenny gives him a dirty look as if to say _shut up fat-ass_, but Cartman doesn't seem to notice. He is too caught up in his happiness.

"Shut up fat-ass! I know you can't live without me! Butters told me you saved my family from the smug storm!" I blurt out not knowing that I just told everyone Cartman's darkest secret.

Kenny's eyes grow wide in surprise as he stares at Cartman. "It was _you_?" Kenny exclaims in a muffled voice.

Cartman stops dancing and looks shocked. "How, how do you-Butters!" he screams and runs away probably to kill Butters. Kenny shrugs at me and runs away to catch up with him.

I laugh a little and I turn to Stan. Maybe now that we are alone we can talk about it. "Stan-"

Stan gets up and turns to me. He keeps his eyes at the ground and his hands are in his pockets. "Look I got to get home. See you at school tomorrow." He mutters and walks away.

"What about your jacket?" I ask not knowing what to do with it.

Stan turns around and walks slowly back over to me. Quickly I take off the jacket and hand it to him. Stan takes it from me in a depressed kind of way and walks away. I watch him in shock until he turns the corner. He keeps his head on the ground the whole time and continues to keep his hands in his pockets. I frown as I worry about my best friend. I haven't seen him this sad since Wendy broke up with him a while ago and things didn't turn out well. Stan even went goth. I tried to talk to Stan about it but didn't turn out successful, sometimes there is no talking in Stan. Luckily after a short period of time Stan got over it and started to love life again.

Slowly even though I am next to frozen I walk home. My stomach hurts in dread of what my parents are going to say. They are probably furious at me for running off on them and slamming the door. "Why did you do that?" I whisper in regret.

As I edge closer and closer to my house my stomach twists and turns in fear. I walk up the driveway of my house and open the door. I close the door behind me after I enter. The heat is on making me feel human again. I slip off my shoes and I walk over to the kitchen for some chocolate milk.

I open the fridge and grab the carton of milk. I open a cabinet and grab the Nestle Quick. I make myself a nice glass of chocolate milk. I lift up the glass to have a drink.

"Kyle where were you we were worried sick!" says a voice that frightens me. I almost drop the glass of milk but I luckily didn't. Shaken I turn around and see my Mom.

"With Stan and others." I answer.

"You shouldn't have walked out on us." Says my Dad as he walks up beside Mom.

I nod. "I know."

Mom and Dad look at each other and frown. "Kyle we know this is hard on you." Mom says trying to understand how I feel. But the bitch doesn't know, she never knows.

I shrug and take another sip of my drink.

"We know you are going to miss Stan, but you two can still be friends." Informs Dad.

I nod my head. "So when is the move?"

Mom smiles. "In two months."

Surprised, I lose grasp in my hands and drops the glass of milk on the floor. The glass breaks into millions of shattered pieces and milk splashes every where. Ignoring the glass I glare at my Mom. "That's too soon!"

"Gerald get something to clean up that fast! I don't want glass in bube's feet!" Mom screams at Dad as he runs off.

Mom panics and stares at me in fear.

I smile at Mom and laughs. "I'm okay Mom, don't worry!"

Mom frowns at me. "I don't know bube."

I shake my head and I decide to change the subject. "So I'm guessing that you found a place?" I ask.

Mom nods. "Yes Kyle it's in a very nice place in a small quiet town."

"Wait a minute I thought you hated Canada?" I ask in confusion. A long time ago Mom actually started a war between the U.S.A and Canada. All because of the Terrance and Phillip movie. Luckily, thanks to Kenny everything turned out okay again.

Mom smiled widely. "They have forgiven me. And you have your little friend to thank for that."

I am in the school yard with my friends. Cartman and Butters are fighting and Butters is not happy with me for telling him but he will forgive and forget. I hope soon though I only have two more months.

I just told my friends and most are sad. Craig looks like he doesn't care but he always has a blank stare. Clyde is crying a little like always and everyone else is not happy with the news. Some are trying to makes things better again but everyone is in low spirits. Eispecaly Stan. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone since I told him the news that I only have two months left here.

"Well it's in the same country that Terrance and Phillip live in!" says Token with a semi-happy tone.

Clyde through tears nods his head. "That would be cool."

"And you'll meet new friends." Adds Kevin.

"And a new house and a new room." Replies Kenny.

I smile at my friends I am glad they are being supportive.

"So how do you guys feel about the baby?" I ask in wonder.

Craig frowns and steps forward. "When my little sister was born she kept us up all night long crying and she was all my parents cared about for the longest time. Luckily she is older now. You were lucky with Ike because you got him when he wasn't really an infant anymore but trust me you and Ike will be in the background for a really long time."

I shrug. "Some time away from their protective circle will be nice."

Craig shrugs. "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	3. The night before

I am in my basement the day before my life changes forever. Mom allowed me to invite a few friends over and I guess I went a little over board. Of coarse there is the usual circle of friends, Stan, Kenny, and fat-boy. But I also invited Craig, Clyde, Token, Butters, Timmy, Jimmy and couldn't make it tonight but everyone else is here. It is 2:00 in the morning and most of us are too tired to do anything. The nine of us sit down on our sleeping bags and we talk for a bit.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I annonce quietly making sure that we don't wake up Mom for a second time.

Everyone in the room nods. For a moment there is an awkward silence.

"Gah! It's a gnome right there behind you Kyle!" screeches Tweek pointing with a shaky finger. Craig slaps Tweek very hard and Kenny laughs. Pretty soon everyone starts up talking and laughing with one another.

Stan and I exchange serious glances. It seems like everyone has forgotten how scary my Mom is when she's mad.

"Shut up you guys seriouslah or super bitch is going to be pissed off!" hisses Cartman from beside me.

The whole room goes quiet, even Tweek as they all look at me in wonder of what I'm going to do about Cartman calling my Mom a bitch, again. Oh, he better not sing that song. For his life's sake he better not.

Cartman looks at me expectantly and I squirm. Everyone just staring at me like that is giving me the creeps.

"Don't call my Mom a bitch Cartman!" I hiss over at Cartman.

Cartman smirks at me and stands up. "_Well…_"

Oh shit, he's going to start the song. "Don't do it Cartman, for your life's sake don't do it!"

Cartman smiles and puts his hands up in the air. "_Welll….._"

I stand up and everyone watches in excitement. Butters jumps up and down whispering "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

Cartman jumps up and begins to sing. "_Well, Kyle's Mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world-"_

Before I know it Cartman is on my basement ground because I kicked him in the balls. Stan laughs and runs over to join me. The two of us laugh together as we take turns kicking Cartman. This reminds of the last time we did this together when I started a new religion, I can't remember what it is called at the moment and we stopped our friendship for a while, and when we got back together Cartman called us gay so well his story ended up just like this.

"I….fucking…..hate…you…..guys….seriouslah." Cartman says between our kicks. His pain makes me laugh. I'm going to miss Cartman even though he is an asshole.

Pretty soon it gets old and Stan and I leave Cartman alone and return back to our friends. Butters runs over to Cartman to see if he is okay along with Clyde, Tweek, Jimmy and Kenny but Craig and Token stay put.

It is 4:00 in the morning now and only Stan and I are awake. The two of us walk away from our sleeping friends and we sit in a corner.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Stan whispers as we sit down.

I nod. "Me too Stan."

Stan's eyes water and he begins to cry. I don't blame him, I feel like crying too. "You'll always be my best friend though." I reply as I put a hand around my super best friend.

Stan wipes a tear from his eye and looks at me. "Promise?"

I smile. "I promise."

Stan reaches up and takes off his hat and hands it over to me. "I want you to have this." He announces with some hesitation. I'm sure he will take back but the seriousness in his eyes show that he isn't lying.

With some regret I take off my green hat that I have had my entire life. My Jew-fro is revealed to the world but at the moment I don't give a shit. "I want you to have this."

Stan's eyes grow wide and in pure silence we exchange our hats. The things that have made who we are are now in someone else's possession. A part of me wants to get snatch my hat back from Stan but I don't. Instead I slip on Stan's poof-ball hat. It feels so different against my head but it does hold down my hair with only a few red curly pieces sticking out.

I look over at Stan and I know he feels the same way. With me watching he puts on my hat. Stan looks so different with my hat on his head and I know by the way Stan's looking at me he feels the same way. I wonder how different I look like.

I smile shyly at Stan. "Want to go upstairs where a mirror is to see what we look like?"

Stan nods. "Ya, dude."

The two of us walk quietly upstairs and we walk into the upstairs bathroom. I turn on the light and close the door behind me.

I look into the mirror and I smile. A hat did make a difference of my appearance a little but to me it seems like a lot. I look over at Stan and notice he feels the same.

"Weird isn't it?" I ask saying what's on both of our minds.

"Ya,"

The two of us stare into the bathroom mirror for a while. Stan turns to me. "I want you to promise something dude."

I smile. "What?"  
"That you will wear this hat until we see each other again."

Stan's promise seems harsh but sweet at the same time. "I promise take good care of that thing I want it back in one piece."

Stan laughs silently. "The same to you,"

The two of us walk away from the mirror and we walk back downstairs to join our lazy ass friends. Fear swarms up in me as we walk. Today I am moving away from this place and I don't want to go. I don't want to leave the town I have grown up in, the only article of clothing I've ever had a real choice on, my home, my country and most of all my friends especially Stan.

I lay down in my Terrance and Phillip sleeping bag and I close my eyes. I try to pretend this isn't happening but as much as I pretend the reality peeks through.


	4. Canada

It seems like I have been in this car forever. Yesterday after my friends left I was told to get everything I needed and get ready to go to our new home. I helped Mom and Dad put whatever's left in the U-Haul we are renting and off we went. We have been driving almost non-stop. We are in Canada now, Niagara Falls. There still is some time before we get to my new home.

I yawn bored because all the sites of Canada look just the same as the ones in the U.S.A. Canada has changed a lot since I was last here. It looks just the same as America, even the people look American. Crazy shit.

Before I know it I am laying back joining Ike in a nice long sleep.

"Kids wake up we are almost here!" Dad exclaims as he turns a corner.

My eyes flicker open. I turn to Ike, he is awake now too. I look out the window, I see nothing but houses. Which one is my new home?

"How much longer?" I ask as we drive by a house with two children making a snowman on the front yard.

Mom smiles, "About five minutes."

I sigh as I watch the houses whiz by, five more minutes until my life changes. I reach up to my head and feel Stan's poof-ball hat rested on top of my head. I'm keeping my side of the promise, he better is keeping his.

The car turns another corner to a new street. The houses on this street are about the same size as my home back in Colorado. "This is the street!" Mom squeals happily.

The car pulls up to a nice house with brown bricks. It looks about 40 years of age but what do I know about houses? There is a sign on the front lawn that says in white letters with a red background, SOLD. This has to be our new home.

"We're here!" says my Dad and he stops the car. I unfasten my seat-belt quickly and I open the door. I hop out and I take in the scenery around me. On the lawn there is a large blanket of fluffy white snow due to wintertime and a large maple tree.

My parents and Ike step out of the car. Dad walks over to the U-Haul and opens it. He starts handing boxes to Mom and Ike. I walk over and I grab a box that says _Kyle's Summer Clothes_ written on it. I follow my family into the house. The front hall is filled with furniture from my house in a giant mess.

"I'm ready to go home now!" says Ike.

Mom leans down and picks Ike up. Even though she is four months pregnant and should be taking it easy. "But Ike, this is our home now."  
My lips tremble and I run out of the house. My parents don't notice me gone and I stare around the surroundings of a stranger town.

"Hi, are you the person that is moving here?" says a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see a girl my age. She looks a lot like the girls at Colorado. I have never really been a one for girls and love but damn, she's pretty. She has long chestnut brown hair and bangs that seem to sway to the right and bright green eyes like mine. She wears a deep purple jacket and a long pink skirt. On her head she wears a purple headband with a large pink flower on the left.

"My name's Delilah but you can just call me Lila that's what everyone else calls me. What's your name?" she asks.

"Kyle, I moved here with my brother and parents." I answer starring at her.

Delilah smiles. "I have two brothers that may be good friends with you. I have a big family."

"How big?"

Delilah shrugs. "12 kids," she replies as if it's no big deal she twists a strand of hair with her finger.

My mouth drops open. "_12 kids_? Holy shit!"

Delilah laughs. "You're funny. Do you want to meet my brothers, they're our age."

"That's not possible unless you're a part of a multiple."

Delilah smiles. "Well in matter of fact I am, sadly the only girl of three."

I smile. "That's cool."

Delilah grabs my hand and I hold it back. I am actually holding a _girl's_ hand. Wait until Stan hears about this he is going to be so proud of me.

Delilah leads me to the house next door and opens the door. At the front entrance two girls about seven are playing together. One of them has chestnut brown hair like Delilah and the other has black hair and wears glasses.

"Kyle, meet the twins Jolene and Alice." Delilah says still holding my hand.

"Hi Kyle!" screams the girls in unison.

I wave at the kids nicely trying to put a good impression on this family.

"Do you girls know where Jay and Jerry are?" asks Delilah.

"Ya they're in their room with Paul." Speaks up the brunette.

Delilah smiles and the two of us run upstairs. In a small room there are two beds and three boys my age playing with Lego on the floor.

A boy with black hair in a style similar to Clyde's wearing a dark blue jacket and brown trousers stands up and smiles at me.

"Did you move in next door?" he asks.

I nod.

" I'm Jay," he replies.

"I'm Kyle,"

The three of us leave the room and walks downstairs into the living room where we talk for a bit. Jay seems like a very nice kid and may be a great friend in the future. As for Delilah I hope one day I can call her mine.

I walk home from the house happily with a brighter attitude towards Canada. As I walk into the house, I notice the front hall not as messy as before.

Mom walks over to me and smiles. "Come on Kyle get in the car, we're having Subway for dinner. "calls as she slips on her shoes. Ike is at her feet trying to put on his boots.

I smile to Mom and I walk out the door again. The sun sets in the sky the start of my first night in Canada and I can't help but think that Canada will be okay after all. I straighten Stan's hat on my head and I hop into the car.

_**I hope I did okay with this chapter. I am Canadian by the way if any of you are wondering and Canada is nothing like how South Park shows it to be so ya, I wanted to show the real side of Canada. I really appreciate the reviews I have been given and the subscriptions and favorites! I am now excepting two OC's so ya please tell me about your OC and I may use it in this story. Bramblestar.**_


	5. school

_**Thank you the peoples that gave me the Oc's. I love them and I am going to use them in this chapter. I am still accepting oc's so if you want a character in this story just speak up! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update!**_

Two days pass, the house is still a mess but it is my first day of my new school. I don't know if the schools in Canada will be different from the U.S and what the kids will think of me. My stomach churns as Mom hands me a paper bag with the contents of a shiney red apple and a sandwich. There is no Cafeteria at my new school.

"Have fun Bube." She whispers and kisses my forehead.

I smile shyly and I clutch Stan's hat in my hands. I wish is here with me. There is a knock at the door and Mom leaves me in the kitchen and goes over to answer it. On the other side are Jay and some of his brothers and sisters. Delilah is at his side smiling as always.

"Hi we were wondering if Kyle wanted to walk to school with us." Jay replies politely to Mom.

I quickly grab my backpack and I run over to them. "Bye Mom!" I scream and I run out of the door. Mom laughs and closes the door.

"Kyle, this is some of my siblings. "Says Delilah as we walk down my driveway.

She points at the twins I met two days ago walking ahead of us talking about the latest episode of some show called _The Next Star. _

"That's Alice, the one with the brown hair. She's kind of annoying at times but she can be nice. And her twin sister the one with the black hair is Jolene she is kind of a smart-ass. She thinks she is smarter then me because she gets straight A's. "

I nod, knowing that I may need this information later. Even if Delilah and I don't work out at least I think Jay and I will be good friends.

Delilah looks over at a boy walking alone that I saw playing Lego with Jay and Jerry.

"That's Paul. He's kind of a loner; he hangs around with Jay a lot, he's eight. "

"No he follows Jay around a lot." Says Jay in an annoyed tone.

I laugh, knowing what it's like sometimes with Ike.

Jay points forward at a group of kids a head of us. "Those are our older siblings. Rosita, Nora, and Nick are in grades five, seven and eight. They keep to themselves and hardly talks to us. Rosita is only a year a part from us though. I can understand Nora and Nick's case a little I guess. "

Delilah rolls her eyes. "Rosita is such a bitch to me! She comments about my outfits every single day and she always says I should loose weight."

I squeeze Delilah's hand. "I like your clothes and the way you look."

Delilah cheeks grow into a bright pink colour and she smiles at me. "Thanks Kyle."

"Jenna, Dawn and Talon are too young for school." Jay continues, ruining our moment.

"What about Jerry? You've haven't mention him." I ask in wonder. Not like I care about him though, he never says or does anything.

"Oh he's a jerk to everyone. Hardly says anything, doesn't have much friends." Answers Jay, pretty much stating the obvious.

We walk for a while until Delilah stops us in front of us a house with a large pine tree on the front lawn.

"Just a sec, I'm getting my best friend Shannon."Delilah replies and runs up the lawn.

"Who's Shannon?" I ask in wonder.

"One of Delilah's best friends, her other best friend is a girl named Allison. Shannon is pretty but she can be bitchy at times. "

The two girls walk down the lawn together. Jay is right; Shannon is pretty with her long dark brown hair with matching eyes and black eyeliner. Her outfit is even nice a long back cardie, black skinny jeans, red vest top and black

Delilah looks over at Shannon and smiles. "Shannon, this is Kyle. He just moved in next door." Introduces Delilah.

Shannon rolls her eyes. "Do I care?" But I notice her looking at me with some curiosity.

A few doors down Delilah stops again. "Allison's place." She whispers. Shannon clutches her hand and the two friends walk up the lawn together.

"Why are they so scared about their friend's house?"

Leans over to me. "Her father is an alcoholic."

I nod but I am still kind of confused. Why is that such bad news? Back in South Park Stan's Dad was an alcoholic, same with Kenny's and a whole lot of other people. Oh well, things are different wherever you go.

"And her sister is a bitch and her Mom makes them eat only healthy food. Whenever she goes to our house she eats everything that has a trace of fat or sugar because her Mom won't let it under their roof."

I gasp. "_No_ junk food, poor Allison!"

Jay shrugs. "She seems to be doing fine."

A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes the colour of chocolate, freckles, with pink lips with a tint of red walks towards us beside Delilah and Shannon.

"Looks like a porcelain doll eh?" Jay whispers into my ear.

"Allison, this is Kyle." Says Delilah.

Allison smiles at me but doesn't say anything. I smile back in politeness and friendliness. Who knows? I may be friends with these girls one day.

As we get closer and closer to my new school I begin to feel nervous inside sure I have a friend with me to help me get through this but it's still scary. A new school filled with new people. My stomach churns in fear.

We arrive at a brown brick building with a Canadian flag waving in the wind in front of it. "Here we are." Says Jay cheerfully and I follow him into a field filled with kids mostly our age. I look over my shoulder notice it's only Jay, Jerry, Delilah, Allison, Shannon and me left in the group. Jay walks away to two boys and I follow.

One of them is wearing a green jacket with blond hair kind of reminds me of Kenny and the fatter one wearing the black jacket with brown hair sadly reminds me of fat-ass.

"Kyle this is Sam he's poor." Says Jay pointing to the one with the green jacket. Sam gives Jay a mean look but doesn't respond back.

"Hi," I say smiling.

"This is Luke he's a big fat-ass." Introduces Jay and looks over at the other boy.

I can't help but laugh a little because the three of them remind me so much of my friends at home. Jay even kind of reminds me of Stan.

"What's the Jew laughing about?" asks Luke.

I look up at him in surprise.

"Sorry Kyle, I told everyone a little about you on the phone after you went home a few days ago." Apologizes Jay.

I smile at him and I can't help but feel right at home.

_**I hope I did okay with the Oc's this is my first time writing with other people's Oc's. Thank you for reading it and I can't wait for the next chapter because it's going to be so much fun to write. Love you all Bramblestar**_


	6. Marjorine

_**Five months later**_

I am pretty well settled into my new home in Canada. I have made new friends but I will never forget the ones I have left behind in Colorado especially Stan. I still have kept our promise and his hat still rests on my head every day. South Park will always be home to me and as soon as I can I'm moving back there. But for now I am stuck in Canada.

The baby still hasn't been born yet and Mom is getting scared. I'm sure it's nothing though she'll be born any day now.

Its night time and I'm looking at a group shot a kid a lot like Butters named Freddie took. It shows Shannon, Allison, Delilah, Jay, Luke, Sam and I smiling together at our hangout. It's a small not very well known park with a tiny forest nearby. We spend most of our time inside in the forest but the picture is taken at the playground area. I smile as I stare at my friends. Luke and Sam are sitting next to each other on the double little kid slides, Luke smiling widely and Sam with his closed shy smile. Then next to them are Shannon, Allison and Delilah standing with their arms around each other with laughing smiles and Allison making a peace symbol with her fingers. Then there is Jay and I sitting on the ground in front of the girls smiling together like best friends. I guess we are pretty much best friends now but somehow when I say that I feel like I am betraying Stan.

"Good night Kyle." Says my Dad at the doorway of my room in his arms is a half-asleep Ike.

I put the picture at my side table and I lay down. "Good night Dad, good night Ike."

After they leave I take one last glance at the picture and I close my eyes to sleep.

The lights are on, people are running around. Is it morning already? Confused, I look over at my clock the bright green lights read 12:18 am. What the fuck is going on? I waddle out of my bed to my Dad who is running around getting stuff. "What's going on?" I mumble.

Dad hardly looks at me. "Wake up your brother. Your Mom's having the baby, and I'm taking you two over to Jay's place." He says as he grabs a suitcase. I'm surprised they weren't prepared for the hospital already.

I walk into my Ike's dark room except for a dim Winnie the Pooh nightlight next to his bed. I look down at my brother sleeping and for a moment I just stare at him. He looks so peaceful, I don't want to wake him up. I reach down and I lightly shake his right shoulder. "Wake up Ike." I whisper softly.

Ike's black eyes slowly opens and he looks up at me confused and tired. "What's going on?" he asks.

I smile. "Mommy's having your little brother or sister." I announce hoping this will wake him up a little.

Ike sits up. "Really? She is?"

I nod.

Ten minutes later the two of us are running over to Jay's house with Dad. Mom is waiting in the car and she's more then ready to go to the hospital.

Jay's house is bright and cheerful as it usually is at this time at night. Nick and Nora love to stay up late along with their parents.

Dad knocks on the door quickly; almost straight away it is answered by Nora. I have seen Nora plenty of times by now but how she looks still stuns me. Mostly because she looks so much like Stan's girlfriend Wendy. She has long black hair, brown eyes, a high pitched voice for her age and she even always wears a pink hat like Wendy has.

"Hi come in, come in." she replies and waves my Dad a good bye as he runs to our car.

Ike and I take off our shoes and we place them aside from the door. The two of us look up at her with wondering eyes of what we should do.

"Jay and Delilah are upstairs waiting for you Kyle." She says as if she's reading my mind. I hug Ike and I run upstairs into Delilah's room. It's a very girly room with pink walls and posters of celebrities and animals all over the place. On her bed with the purple bedspread are she and Jay sitting together talking. Jay always tells me that Delilah likes me but she still hasn't told me. One of these days I should tell her that I love her a lot but I just can't do it. I don't what I should say and what words to use.

Jay smiles when he sees me and I sit down on the bed to join them.

We stay up as late as we can but before I know it the three of us are asleep on Delilah's bed.

My eyes flicker open and at first I'm confused. This purple bedspread isn't mine and that puppy love poster defiantly isn't mine. Now I remember, I'm in Delilah's room. I sit up but Jay and Delilah are no where in sight.

"You're awake." Says a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Jay smiling at the doorway.

"What time is it?" I ask as I place Stan's hat that fell off in my sleep back on my head.

"11:00. Mom allowed you me and Delilah to stay home from school today to celebrate."

I stare at Jay in confusion. Celebrate what? Is today Jay's birthday or something?

"You have a little sister named Marjorine!" announces Delilah as she runs up from behind Jay, Ike in her hands.

Marjorine? The same name we gave Butters when he dressed up a girl and made him go to a girl's slumber party? Nice going Mom and Dad.

I smile at them trying to show excitement. "That's great!" I exclaim.

Delilah places Ike beside me and the two of us exchange glances. Ike doesn't look as excited as he was last night he looks as if he wishes the baby was never born and wishes that Jay and Delilah would shut up.

"So what's for breakfast?" I say trying to change the subject for both of our sakes.

For the next two days I stay at Jay's home. And for two days I never get any time alone. Right now I am sitting on the couch of their living room watching American Idol with people all around me. Usually I don't watch this show but Dad is going to be here any minute now to pick up Ike and me to meet Maggie. That is what Dad has been calling Marjorine over the phone and now Ike and I have started calling her that.

The doorbell rings and Nora leaps up to answer it. I have noticed that Alice and Jolene are like her little followers they pretty much follow Nora every where. And there they go off to answer the door with Nora. I know it's probably Dad but I remain seated.

"Kyle your Dad is here!" yells Jolene from the front hallway.

"Yeah you're Dad is here!" screams Alice.

I get up and so does Ike. "Bye," whispers Delilah and Jay in unison.

I wave at them quickly as Ike and I leave the room.

I haven't seen Dad for only two days but he sure does look different. He looks tired, stressed exhausted but happy and excited at the same time. As we drive to the hospital I worry about him falling asleep while driving.

We enter the room quietly and the first thing I see is Mom smiling brightly holding a small pink bundle of blankets. Maggie must be inside.

"Mommy!" Ike screams as he leaps onto the hospital bed.

"Hello Ike." She whispers while smiling widely.

"Kyle would you like to see Maggie?" Mom finally asks just when I'm about to ask.

I nod and walk over to her. She hands the pink bundle to me and I lift it up gently. I look down to see a peaceful sleeping baby that looks just the same as every other baby there is. To me all babies look the same.

"She's beautiful." I say knowing that's what Mom wants to hear.

On the way back to Jay's house I sit in the front while Ike sleeps in the back.

"Kyle your Mom and I have been talking." He says as he makes a right turn.

I turn away from the window I have been looking out of to face Dad. "About what?"

"We know that you miss your friends very much."

I smile at him, glad that he knows somewhat of what I feel. "Yeah I do, mostly Stan."

"Well I have talked to Eric, Kenny and Stan's parents over the phone. And in a month all of the are coming over for a week!" He exclaims in excitement.

"Really?" I yell.

Dad nods. "Uh huh, it's all been arranged."

My stomach churns with excitement. I can't wait to tell Jay the news. Maybe all of my friends will become friends with each other. That would be great! I wonder if Stan has been taking good care of my hat.

_**Ya I know it's not a very good chapter but it was kind of hard to write this one because there is so much going on in this chapter. I hope I did okay though. Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	7. The big news

As soon as we get home I run upstairs to my room. I franticly look around with my eyes my heart pounding from running so fast for a phone. I have to call Stan; I have to make sure this is true. My eyes stray to a cordless on my desk and I run over to it like someone who has never seen food for days and finally sees a feast just for them. I quickly dial Stan's phone number and hold the phone to my right ear. Trying to calm down I sit down on the edge of my bed.

The phone rings three times and I begin to worry that they aren't home. I need to talk to Stan _now. _Finally I hear someone pick up.

"Hello?" says Shelley's voice.

"Is Stan there?" I ask.

"Yes one sec, STAN GET THE PHONE, TURD!" I hear Shelley scream. I hope Maggie doesn't turn out like Shelley cause that would be a nightmare. Or like those bitchy, bossy spoiled teenagers on MTV.

"Hello?" says Stan's voice.

"Hey Stan!" I exclaim in excitement.

"Hey dude."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Stan asks in confusion.

I sigh. "That you're coming here in a few months!"

"Yeah it's true."

"Aren't you excited?" I ask irritated. This is a big deal and Stan is treating it like it's no big deal.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Cartman is the most excited though. He misses his Jew to rip on. All he has now is Butters and Kenny."

I laugh. "He would."

"Did your Mom have the baby yet?" asks Stan changing the conversation.

"Yeah it's a girl. Her name's Marjorine."

"Like Butters when we made him dress up like a girl?"

"Yeah."

"That's weak."

"I know."

We talk for a long time until Dad comes into my room complaining about long-distance fees. I sadly say good-bye to my super best friend and I hang up the phone.

I leap up from my bed in excitement. I still have to tell Jay, Delilah, Shannon, Sam, Luke and Allison about the great news.

I run downstairs into the kitchen where Dad is making coffee. "Dad, I'm going to Jay's."

Dad doesn't look over at me. "Be back soon to get your things for the night. Maggie is coming home tomorrow."

"Okay." I yell as I walk out the door. Once I reach Jay's house I don't bother to knock on the door. They know by now it's going to be me. As I enter, I'm greeted by Jolene, Alice, Jenna and Dawn playing with dolls in the front hallway.

"HI Kyle "says the twins in unison as I enter. Jenna smiles at waves at me with her tiny hands as Dawn just stares.

"Hey," I reply taking off my shoes.

"Jay's upstairs." says Alice.

"Thanks." I mutter as I walk by them. Before I get to the stairs though I see Delilah at the corner of my eye on one of the couches in the living room. She smiles at me and gives a small wave.

I turn away from the stairs and I head over to her.

"That's not the way upstairs Kyle." Jolene replies as if she's all knowing.

"I know." I say in a nice tone.

"Hey Kyle!" Delilah replies. Beside her on the couch are Shannon and Allison.

"I have some great news." I annonce.

"What is it?" asks Allison in wonder.

"My three best friends from America are coming here to visit." I say trying to make it sound as exciting as possible.

"That's cool." Says Shannon smiling.

"Are they cute?" says Allison in excitement.

I look thoughtful for a moment unsure how to answer that. Cartman is for sure not good looking but what about Stan or Kenny? I never really thought about my friend's looks before.

"Kind of." I answer.

"They're probably not as good looking as you." I think I hear Shannon say but I'm not sure.

"Well that's all I'll leave you guys alone now." I reply and I turn around.

"Why are your couches in this room brown Delilah? It's such an icky colour." I hear Allison reply as I walk away.

When I enter Jay's room I notice that Sam and Luke are over. Does this family always have friends over?

I enter the room silently hoping they don't notice me creeping up behind them as they watch videos on Youtube.

"_Double rainbow all the way across the sky!_" says the computer from the video. Luke laughs like crazy and falls backward. Just like Cartman.

Sam his head to watch him but jumps a mile instead. Damn it. He saw me.

"Kyle you _scared _me." Sam says clutching his heart.

Luke laughs even harder and rolls around on the floor. "The Jew-rat scared you!" he screams.

Jay turns around sharply. "Shut up Luke! Mom and Talon are having a nap!" he hisses and looks up at me. "Hey Stan." He whispers, smiling.

"Hey dude." I say smiling back.

"How's the baby?" asks Sam sitting down on Jay's bed next to me.

"Maggie's like any other baby."

Jay nods and sits down next to me leaving Luke rolling around on the floor. "I know what you mean. To me all babies look the same."

"I have bigger news though."

Sam's eyes grow wide. "You met a girl at the hospital with big titties?" he exclaims eyes hungry for my answer.

"Sam, don't say that!" Jay whispers.

Sam rolls his eyes and doesn't reply.

"My friends from Colorado are coming here to visit in a while!"

"And none of them are girls with titties?" says Sam in disappointment.

I roll my eyes. "One of them has a girlfriend and I'm sure he'll give you a picture." I say hoping that it will get him excited.

Sam smiles widely. "Fucking awesome!" he exclaims.

"Are any of them Jews?" asks Luke in disgust.

"No and don't make fun of my faith fat-ass!" I scream.

"Don't call me fat!" Luke yells sitting up.

I look over at Jay expecting him to say something. "Jay what do you think?" I ask nicely.

Jay smiles shyly his eyes distant in thoughts. "Um, that's cool." He says.

What's up with him? 


	8. How do you

Today is the day, Maggie comes home. To me it's no big deal but to Dad it's like Maggie is the only child he's ever had. He has gone completely overboard with Maggie's coming home party. The whole entire front hallway is covered with pink balloons and a huge banner that reads _Welcome home Maggie!_ In the fridge is a huge pink cake with characters from Sesame Street on it. I don't remember my parent's doing all this for Ike and my photo albums from my baby years defiantly don't have all this in the pictures.

Since we have no family that lives around here is Canada the people in the front hallway are just friends we have met since we got here. Jay and his entire family are here along with Luke, Sam, Shannon, Alison and some other kids from school.

"Stop checking out my sister!" yells Delilah giving Sam a slap. Sam moves his eyes from Norah and glares at Delilah.

"But she's hot!" he whines.

Delilah rolls her eyes and looks over at me. "Is little Marjorine cute?" she asks.

"Please call her Maggie," I plead my cheeks burning red with the memory of Butters.

"Is Maggie cute?"

I shrug unsure what a cute baby would be according to a girl's eye. "I guess."

Shannon grins. "Sweet,"

"I wonder what she looks like," wonders Allison.

I shrug. "A baby," I say casually.

The two girls laugh together in unison as they laugh I look over at Delilah to see if she noticed my joke. I guess not she is talking to Sam and Jay. God damn it. I want her so much.

"Shannon, Allison can I talk to you two for a minute?" I whisper avoiding eye contact.

"Of coarse Kyle," says Shannon.

"No," says Allison with a smile.

"No?" I repeat in disbelief.

Allison rolls her eyes. "I'm joking!"

The three of us go into my dining room where no one is. Paper plates and plastic cups are stacked on it for cake once the guest of honor arrives, my 's still strange to think that I have a sister, it's going to take a while to get used too.

"Okay Kyle you wanted to talk to us?" asks Allsion finally.

"Yeah but you two have too promise not to tell anybody." I whisper just in case anyone is in earshot that would tell Delilah about this and ruin any chance I have with her.

Shannon nods. "I promise," she says while Allison nods in agreement.

"Okay, how do you tell someone you love more then the universe that you love them?" I ask with some hesitation. Am I really doing this? Is this right? These are the two people that would know Delilah better then anyone else. It's right. I know its right.

"Put a boom-box over your head in front of her house and play Peter Gabriel." Says Shannon her eyes in a fantasy. "That's so romantic."

I remember Stan telling me that Bebe told him the same thing when he wanted to win Wendy back. It didn't turn out very well at all. It actually made things worse.

"Or you can pull her aside and tell her in a very romantic way." Suggests Allison. "Who do you like anyway?"

Shannon snaps out of her fantasy and looks over at me her face filled with wonder and her eyes filled with hope.

"Delilah,"

Allison smiles. "That's really cute. She totally has the hots for you. She has never told us that but she talks about you like every single day."

Shannon gives me a small smile. "She's a good catch Kyle, I'm sure you two will be perfect together." She replies and walks away.

"Is she okay?" I ask in wonder.

Allison looks up at me her face filled with concern for her friend. "She really likes you Kyle," she replies.

A pang of guilt hits my heart. How could I've been so blind not to realize that? Now I'm not so sure if I like Delilah so much anymore.

The door opens and a crowd screams "Welcome Home Marjorine!"

My little sister is home.

It's around eight o'clock as I check my emails on Hotmail. When I was in Colorado I never checked this thing because all I would ever get was Facebook updates. And they are really annoying.

I open an email from Stan that is un-named but it doesn't really matter.

_Hey Kyle,_

_I can't wait to see you soon! We are bringing a few extra people with us if that's okay. Kenny got a girlfriend who loves animae and Kenny can't part with her. Since he's bringing her I'm bringing Wendy and some other people. _

_Nothing else is really new around here. So ya see you soon._

_Stan._

Kenny got a girlfriend? He hasn't had one since Tammy Warner. I wonder what she's like. I close my webpage as I hear Maggie cry from the other room. Mom and Dad but her to sleep two hours ago and she has woken up like fifty times already.

"Shut up Maggie!" I screech like I used too when Cartman made fun of me for being Jewish. Now I don't know which bothers me more.

Silence, huh it actually worked.

I grab my Terrance and Phillip pajamais from my floor and I place them on the side of my un-made bed. I should get in them soon, it's a school day tomorrow and by the look of things I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight. Why did Mom and Dad but Maggie in the room next to mine?

"Kyle? I'm tired!" whines a young voice from my door.

I turn around to see poor Ike his eyes half closed leaning against my doorframe. He's really tired.

"Go back to sleep Ike, it's okay." I reply.

Ike shakes his head. "Maggie keeps waking me up."

"Close your door then and just ignore it. That's what I'm going to do."

Ike smiles. "Thanks Kyle!" he whispers and walks away.

I hear a cry from the room next door. Maggie is up again.

"Shut up Maggie!" I scream even louder. This is going to be a long night.

Silence again. Sweet it worked again!


	9. The day before the big one

Tommorow is the day! I remind myself as my toes wriggle in my shoes in excitement. I am at my desk in school hardly paying attention to what the teacher has to say. Something about the Canadian Thanksgiving.

My friends are coming to Canada tomorrow to spend Thanksgiving in Canada with us and staying until the first week of November. gave them all the work they will need to do during that period of time so they won't fall behind but I'm sure they won't do the majority of it. Well I'm certain fat-ass won't do most of it.

"What are you smiling about?" Jay whispers at me. He has been tapping his pencil against his desk and yawning all period.

"My friend's are coming here tomorrow for three weeks!" I whisper back in excitement.

The bell rings to indicate the school day is over for the long Thanksgiving weekend.

"Have a good long weekend!" exclaims my teacher and dismisses us.

Jay grabs his books and we leave the classroom. "So is Stan coming too? Your old best friend?" he says in a whiney tone.

I smile at him picture good old Stan in my head. The last time I saw him was almost a year ago back in January. I'm sure he's no different.

Sam and Luke meet up with us as we reach our lockers. "So have you made your mind up about Delilah and Shannon yet?" asks Sam in wonder as Luke breaks into that stupid song he has been singing ever since I told him about that day at Maggie's welcome home party.

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? You're a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, oh yes you do."_ He sings batting his eyelashes and giving me evil glares.

"Shut up fat-ass!" I scream before anyone else over hears. Even worse Shannon or Delilah. Allison has been keeping me updated about Shannon has been doing since she found out I like Delilah. Not very well she has told me. I feel horrible for that I like both girls. Maybe Stan can help me tomorrow. He has had some expericance in the love-life.

"I'm not fat I'm festively plump!" he replies back. "I can't wait until I eat all of that pie this weekend!"

"Kyle's point exactly." Points out Jay and slams his locker closed.

"How are you going to afford to eat Sam?" smirks Luke shoving how poor Sam is in his face.

"Mom has been saving up for awhile. She saved up fifty dollars!"

Luke laughs and I can't help but feel bad for Sam. The pain in his blue eyes is too obvious to ignore.

"Shut the fuck up Luke!" I yell at the biggest fat-ass since Eric Theodore Cartman and I kick him in the balls just like I did to Cartman way-back-when. Cartman is still meaner and a bigger fat-ass but I still hate Luke a lot. I already have one fat-boy in my life I really don't need another.

Sam and Jay laughs and we walk away.

When I get home I go into the basement where Mom has cleaned out the basement and set up a few cots and sleeping mattresses.

"I don't know how many kids are coming, but if we run out they can sleep on the couches." Mom replies pointing to the tv area where my friends always watch TV and play Xbox.

"I can't wait until they come!" I exclaim.

"I know bube," she says and dusts off the top of our flat-screen TV. A wail comes from upstairs, Maggie again.

"Oh! Maggie is up from her nap!" she replies happily and puts her cleaning supplies on the table. As soon as she leaves I sit down on the side of our couch and stare at the black screen on the turned off television. Not knowing what else to do I turn it on.

As I flip through the channels I realize that nothing is on after schools. Something I seem to forget everyday and learn everyday. I flip to a random commercial that is playing the information for the Sham-Wow.

"You'll be saying wow every time!" I say along with Vince the Sham-Wow guy. I've seen this commercial so many times that I can probably say it backwards.

Once the commercial is over it turns onto a documentary on how grass grows. I really don't know why anyone would watch that but before I know it hours have passed and I'm watching it with intenseness.

As the credits play for the end of the TV special I find it hard to believe that I just wasted so much time of my life watching grass.

"Wow I suck," I mutter and I flick the TV. I sniff the air to smell chili cooking upstairs. Ever since Cartman's little fun time with chili I have refused to eat chili since. Just the thought for poor Scott Tenorman finding out that he just ate his own parents is a turn-off in the food for the rest of my life. I guess I should be more cautious to stay off Cartman's bad side eispecally since he's going to live in my house for three weeks.

Looks like I'm having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner tonight. I flick the TV off and I walk over to the cots of my friends coming over. Are they excited to see me as I am to seeing them? This is a big deal to me. I haven't seem them for so long!

The doorbell rings from upstairs and I run up and answer it to see Jay at the front door.

"Hey Kyle," he says and walks in without an invitation.

"Hey dude,"

"I came to tell you that you're my best friend in the whole world and even though I've known you for such a short time. You are the highest ranked of all my best friends." He says looking at me in the eyes.

I smile at him. "You're my best friend too."

"Highest ranked?" he asks glaring at me wanting to hear the answer he wants to hear.

"Well…"

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." Jay says and walks out of my house closing the door behind him.

"That was weird." I mutter.

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I can't wait until the next chapter! It'll be better then this one I promise you that!**_


	10. They're here!

"No Ike you can't have a chocolate bar!" I hiss to my little brother for the fifth time since we got to the airport. We are waiting for my friend's plane to arrive and there just so happened to be a vending machine in the arrival area.

Ike continues to stare at the packages of candy his hands press against the glass.

I look over at Mom and Dad who are looking kind of bored. They left Maggie at Jay's house this morning luckily Jay wasn't awake yet. He's been acting kind of weird lately. We borrowed both of their vans because of the sudden change of the number of guests.

"I want a Hershey bar!" he whines his lip quivering as if he's going to cry.

"No Ike it's five bucks!" I say looking at the overpriced candy. The prices for a simple small bag of chips are almost seven dollars and chocolate bars are about five bucks.

"But I'm hungry!" Ike cries stomping his tiny feet.

I place my hands on Ike's shoulders and I bend down to his height. "Please Ike you have to calm down!" I whisper softly. I feel Ike take a deep breath under my hands and I let go of him.

I stand up and I clutch Ike's hand and I lead him away from the vending machine. We walk over to Mom and Dad who are talking together about the turkey dinner we are having tomorrow. Thanksgiving is not until Monday but my parents want it to be tomorrow for some reason.

"When are they coming?" I ask kind of getting impatient from waiting for so long. We have been here for about two hours but it seems like forever.

Dad shrugs. "Soon,"

"Mom how come my friends are staying for three weeks now instead of one?" I ask Mom.

Mom shrugs the same I don't care way as Dad. "I don't know Bube." She says.

Just then I hear a group of people walking in the room and everyone in the room turns around to see.

The first voice I hear is almost too obvious of who it is. "That plane ride sucked God damn it!" Eric Cartman.

Behind him is a group of kids carrying bags and dragging suitcases of all shapes and colours. I see Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Bebe and Tweek come into the room then lastly I see Kenny with a girl I don't recognize beside him. That must be Kenny's girlfriend.

"Stan!" I scream and I run over to my best friend.

Stan looks up and smiles widely when he sees me. "Kyle!" he screams back and drops his bags to run over to me.

The two us hug so happy to finally see each other after so long. Almost a whole year has gone by since I last saw him and now here we are in the middle of Canada hugging like crazy super best friend reunited.

"I can't believe it!" Stan cries.

"Me neither!"

We let go of each other and we stare at each other for a minute. Stan looks just the same as he did the last time I saw him, same blue eyes, same smile, same brown jacket and red gloves. Still the same great person as he was when we said good bye.

Then I look up at his head to see my green hat sitting on top of his head still in one piece, still the same colour as my mittens and the collar of my jacket. Even though it's just a hat I can't be happier to see it again.

I look into Stan's deep blue eyes and I notice that he's starring at my head too. As if on cue both of us reach up and grab the hat's that have been ours for so many months and take them off our heads. I look at the red and blue hat for just a moment before handing it too Stan.

It's weird to see Stan without his hat and his raven-black hair just out in the open because he never takes off his hat. Well he used to never to do so.

"You still have your Jew-fro!" laughs Stan as he grabs his hat from my hand and hands it to me.

"Shut up," I mutter and throw my green hat back on my head before the public sees it. _Welcome back._ I say to it in my head.

"Get a room," mutters Cartman from behind us looking bored as Kenny laughs at his joke.

"Shut up fat-ass!" I yell as I turn around to face him just to be sure my statement is still true. Yup, it is. Cartman is still fat as always.

"Fuck you Jew!" he replies back and I see him smile a little. I guess it's nice to have his Jew back isn't it?

Kenny walks up to me with a girl with dark shoulder length blonde hair that covers up one of her blue-gray eyes. She is wearing a black hoodie over a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Kyle, this is Rachel Travis!" Kenny says in his muffled voice from his orange parka proudly.

"Hi," says Rachel happily.

"Hey," I reply back.

"Come on everyone we have to get home now!" annonces Mom loud enough so everyone can hear.

The large group of us walks into the parking lot talking in small groups. I stick with Stan mostly. Mean while Kenny, Rachel, Cartman and Butters stick together in another group and Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Tweek and Wendy in another.

I get in the van Dad drove to the airport in with Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Rachel and Butters. This van can hold eight people in total two in the front, three in the middle and three in the back. I sit in between Butters and Stan in the middle section and Cartman, Kenny and Rachel squish in the back.

"Kyle! Cartman's ass is so big that we can't fit back here!" complains Rachel as the car starts.

I laugh to myself, classic. Just the thing I wanted to hear.

"Guess what Kahl? Guess where we stayed last night?" smirks Cartman.

I pretend to ignore him hoping he won't say that place. Please Cartman for the love of God don't mention that place.

"_New Jersey_," he says long and extended and very loud so everyone in the car can hear.

Oh no. Not New Jersey. Not long ago before we moved I found out from my Mom that I am from New Jersey and after that I went a little insane. But because of my insaneness I saved Cartman's life from the "Snooki." For a small while he respected me but after two days he was back to his Jew-Ginger-Jersey bashing self.

I gasp scared that I'm going to start going completely crazy again calling people Muff Cabbage and putting hair-gel on.

"Cartman don't mention that in front of Kyle he goes crazy remember?" reminds Stan from beside me. I can't thank Stan enough.

Cartman grins. "Oh yeah, how could I _ever_ forget?"

I roll my eyes, he didn't forget. Cartman never forgets anything that could make my miserable.

"W-what's your new house like Kyle?" asks Butters. It's the first time he's talked to me since he got here.

"Uh, it's nice." I say not sure how to describe it. It's just a house really it's nothing special. It's not a mansion with a swimming pool inside or a library but it's not a tiny house like Kenny and Sam's either. It's just average.

"We'll be there in about half an hour." Annonces Dad from the front of the car.

"Half an hour!" moans Stan sinking down in the soft gray car seat.

I look over to the back of the car where Cartman is leaning against the car wall watching the window looking bored and Rachel is reading one of those _Death Note_ books. Kenny has his arm around her looking at the book too.

"Delilah reads those!" I exclaim remembering seeing them in her room the day Maggie was born.

"Who's Delilah?" asks Stan from beside me still slouched in his car seat, his blue eyes in narrow slits.

"My neighbor and a friend." I explain.

Rachel looks up at me her blue-gray eyes filled with excitement. "Really? Can I meet her?"

"Sure maybe later on, you'll like her she's really nice. This is actually her family's car." I tell her.

"Oh how fascinating tell me more." Yawns sarcastically Eric his eyes glued to the window.

I turn around and my stomach twists and turns in excitement. Three weeks with my best friends! They are even spending Halloween here! This is going to be the best three weeks ever!

_**Oh really? We'll have to wait to find out won't we? Tee-hee! Thank you all so much for everything and I can't to write the next chapter! It's going to be so much fun!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's kind of boring but the next one will be more fun I promise!**_

_**And Rachy-Neko- Chan was it okay if your OC likes Death Note? I wasn't sure while writing this chapter when I mentioned it. I just know it's really popular right now and I have a few friends that like it. Thanks!**_

_**Well that is all for now. Love you all, Bramblestar**_

_**P.S. If you are wondering about the New Jersey thing it's from the newest episode "It's a Jersey Thing" if you haven't seen it yet I recommend you do. It's one of my favs. **_


	11. Some things never change

_**Sorry for the little delay! My computer has been really stupid lately. Today I saw Paranormal Activity 2 with my friend. My first horror movie! I know, I know shocking. Wasn't scary I really enjoyed it!**_

"Nice house Kyle," Stan says as we step into my house. His blue eyes moves around the room examining every detail.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as the rest of our group comes in.

"Wow this place is fucking awesome!" mutters Kenny still clutching onto Rachel.

"God damn your family's poor Kenneh," snickers Cartman from behind him knowing that it will piss him off.

Kenny glares at Cartman but the fat-boy doesn't seem to notice.

Bebe drops her millions of bags on the floor. "Where do we put all this Kyle?"she breathes and brushs some of her long blonde wavy hair out of her face in a slow dramatic flirty way. This is not the first time Bebe has tried to hook up with me. But no thanks; I am more interesting in the girls who don't fall in love with a different guy every week and one that you can be sure that won't make out with a different guy at the theater.

"Downstairs," I answer fairly loud so no one else will ask again. Everyone lifts up their bags and follows me to my basement.

"It's creepy down here!" screams Bebe as we enter the basement. I wonder why. I scan the room looking for anything that may be scary. I don't think that it's scary. It's a finished basement fully furnished. Then I realize something the lights are off.

I run over to the switch and move the tiny little stick –like switch up to turn on the lights. I turn over to Bebe and I look right into Bebe's blue eyes and give her a look as if to say "See bitch my house isn't scary."

"Better?" I smirk.

Bebe nods and places her bags on top the biggest cot. "This one's mine!" she annonces.

Wendy takes the cot next her so she can talk to her best friend late at night. Rachel and Craig also take a cot until there is just one left. I look over to it to see Cartman and Kenny fighting over it.

Kenny has his ripped-beaten up bag on top of the cot but Cartman keeps moving it off. "No Kenneh this is MY cot!" he argues.

"Fuck you fat-ass!" Kenny argues in his muffled voice from his sweater.

I look away from them; this is an argument I'm staying out of. I turn to Stan who is waiting for everyone else to have a spot to sleep before he claims his bed.

"Stan, you're sleeping upstairs in my room with me," I whisper to him. Stan glances sideways at me gives me and gives me a small smile.

"When do I get to meet Delilah, Kyle?" asks Rachel as she sits down on the side of her cot.

I shrug feeling suddenly unsure about wanting my friends from America to meet my Canadian friends. The thoughts of how Jay was acting yesterday makes me feel uneasy. "Probably the day after tomorrow, we are having our Thanksgiving celebration tomorrow." I answer thinking that sounds pretty reasonable.

Rachel smiles widely. "Sweet!"

"Having Thanksgiving in October is sooo retarded." Speaks up Craig with his same dull tone and expressionless face.

I decide not to respond to Craig. I don't want to get into some sort of fight with Craig. Or with anyone in here. They just got here a few hours ago!

It's after dinner now and we are hanging out in the basement until my parents make us go to bed which will totally suck ass. Wendy, Bebe and Rachel are sitting in a circle in a corner of the basement reading. Wendy and Bebe are reading the second book in the _Pretty Little Liars _series while Rachel is reading the same _Death Note_ book she was reading in the car earlier today.

The rest of us are sitting in front of the TV watching _So You Think You Can Dance Canada _ but no one is really paying attention. We are actually figuring out what we want to do.

"We should play Guitar Hero." Suggests Clyde pointing to my Guitar Hero guitar I haven't touched since I put in here when we moved to this house.

"No way, _not_ Guitar Hero again!" Stan says almost in a panic. Once Stan and I used to play Guitar Hero a lot and we even got a deal with a record company but it almost ruined our friendship. Stan ditched me so he can get more points behind my back. But he apologized and all was forgotten. After we unlocked super stardom on it we haven't played the game since.

"How about we watch _Angelina Ballerina_?" speaks up Butters. Everyone turns to look at Butters who is smiling proudly at the thought that he has thought of an amazing idea that everyone would agree too.

"God damn it Butters," mutters Cartman who is sitting on the couch next to him. Cartman grabs the remote that is sitting on his lap and turns on the TV to MTV that is playing a re-run of _Jersey Shore._

" Oh _Kyyyyyllllleeeee,"_ he sings.

Everyone turns to look over at me as Stan freaks out. "Turn off the TV!" he screams and changes the channel to some random-ass show.

Rachel walks over to the TV and snatches the remote from Stan and flip through the channels.

"What channels play animae?" she asks.

I shrug completely unsure. "I don't know."

Cartman rolls his eyes. "God damn it not this animae shit again. I hate animae!"

I can't help but laugh a little. Looks like Cartman found another victim and another thing that he hates.

Rachel rolls her eyes and narrows her eyes at Cartman. "Shut up fat-ass!"

I walk up to Rachel and I take the remote from her. "Watch this," I whisper to her ambitiously.

I turn the TV to a channel that is playing _Family Guy._ If there is one show that Cartman hates more then anything it is _Family Guy._ Apparently people think that his humor is like the shows.

Cartman glares at the two of us and sticks up his middle finger. Rachel laughs and I hand back the remote to her.

I walk over to a group of my friends who aren't watching TV that are playing truth or dare in a circle. "What's going on?" I hiss to Stan as I sit down beside him.

"Kenny dared Tweek to kiss Bebe on the cheek." Explains Stan. Uh oh, that doesn't sound good on Tweek's part.

I look over at Tweek who is having a bigger nervous breakdown the usual. "No way that is WAY to much pressure!" he screams pulling at his yellow hair with shaking hands.

I roll my eyes. Some things will never change.

_**Thank you for reading! The next chapter should be up shortly! **_

_**And I was wondering if anyone here wants to read my blog. If you do please tell me in your review I will post it on my profile and I'll announce it in the next chapter.**_

_**Love you all WAY to much, Bramblestar. **_


	12. 2 am and we're still awake

I am sitting up in bed staring at Stan on the cot across from my bed sitting also looking at me too with a big smile on his face. It is long past bedtime and the light is off, but we are still awake, We have too whisper so we won't be too loud and wake Maggie.

"I can't believe you're here." I say finally still finding it hard to believe the day I've been waiting for, for so long is over. It's 2 in the morning so it's technically the day after my friends have come.

"Me neither dude," Stan replies back.

For a moment there is a short silence as I think about the almost a year I have lived here. I have had some great times with my friends and I don't know if I'll have any time to tell Stan about all of them.

"So what are your new friends like?" Stan finally asks breaking the silence.

"Well the kid that lives next door to us his name is Jay like I've mentioned before. He's really nice, you'll like him."

Stan lies down and nods as if to say "Go on."

"Sam and Luke are a lot like Cartman and Kenny. Sam is a complete pervert and Luke is a racist son-of-a-bitch."

Stan laughs a little. "I can imagine that. Is Luke fat? Does Sam have blonde hair?" Stan asks with his eyes closed probably trying to make an image of what they might look like.

"Yeah dude," I answer remembering the last time I saw them on Friday.

"That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, it is." I agree with him. What are the odds that I would run into people that are exactly like my old friends that all just so happen to hang out with each other? _Strange._

"Oh and Delilah, Shannon and Alison are my friends that are girls. They're all best friends and are really awesome. You'd like them Stan, and I'm sure they'll be great friends with Wendy."

"Do you have a crush on any of them?" Stan asks giving me a suspicious look.

I begin to feel uneasy, unsure of how to explain my complicated love life going on. "Well.." I start.

Stan smiles. "Well what?" he asks sitting up, alert after hearing some interesting news.

"I have a crush on Shannon and Delilah."I blurt out finally knowing it's the easiest way out just doing in fast, like taking off a band-aid.

"Wow you suck Kyle." Stan laughs.

"Shut up!" I snap at him. I am not in the mood for joking around. This is serious shit.

"Hey you weren't really happy to help me when Wendy broke up with me. You just told me to join the Goth kids and to have fun being miserable." Stan reminds me as I remember that day not too long ago when Wendy broke up with Stan for a short while and Stan got really depressed. It was fine for a bit but then it got really annoying. So I told him to join the Goth kids thinking that he would stop but he actually did join them. And it all went down hill from there. Luckily Butters saved the day with his little "girlfriend" Lexus, I think that was her name, from the Raisons restaurant that "broke up with him."

"Well you were taking it a little too far!" I argue back close to almost yelling but then I remember that Maggie is asleep and Mom would be soooo pissed if she heard us.

"Well sor-ry." Stan says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

The two of us glare at each other for a minute but ends up bursting into laughter.

"But seriously dude you will have to help me on this one." I state after we have finished laughing our overtired giggles.

"Okay." Stan replies but then rolls over laughing again. I watch him as he laughs so hard and falls off his cot.

"Would you like a side of epic with that fail?" I reply watching him.

Either I am the funniest person in the world or that it was a really funny joke but either way Stan has gone completely crazy. He is having a complete laugh-attack. I have seriously never seen Stan like this before.

"Dude be quiet. If Cartman hears my Mom if she wakes up I will never hear the end of it!" I hiss at him in panic my green eyes wide in panic. Cartman seems to take any moment he can to make fun of my Mom. He rips on everything that I am. Like I was born to be Cartman's punching bag. Or he was born to be mine. At times I'm not sure.

The door opens and I see my Mom at the door. Her large red hair in a complete mess and dark rings under her half-closed eyes.

"Go to bed!" she yells and slams the door as Stan and I fight ourselves to hold back bursts of laughter.

As soon as the door closes Stan climbs back onto his bed and hides his face in his pillow to muffle his laughing.

"I told you!" I point out kind of sounding and feeling like a complete know-it-all. But I warned him. Probably everyone in the whole house heard. I'm surprised Maggie isn't crying.

"It wasn't that bad." Says Stan almost too relaxed.

"Yes it was! Cartman is going to rip the shit out of me tomorrow!" I say as Cartman laughing at making "your mom is a bitch jokes" play in my head like a terrible scary movie.

"Don't let that fat dick get to you." Stan says calmly.

"You know what's weird?" I ask changing the subject.

Stan tilts his head to the side in wonder."What?"

"Staying up to 2 am reminds me of some song." I say in wonder trying to remember. "But I'm not sure which."

"Which one Kyle there is like a million songs about 2 in the morning." Stan points out.

That is when I remember. "That's it!" I exclaim while snapping my fingers. "That song by Anna Nalick, my mom used to listen to it a lot while she was pregnant with Maggie for some reason. Apparently it calmed her down. That's the song."

"How does it go?"

"Uh let's see." I shut my eyes trying to think about the song. "_And breathe just breathe, oh breathe just breathe."_ I sing quietly remembering the chorus.

"Your Mom has the worst taste in music." Stan replies flatly.

I shake my head. "Actually it's not that bad."

Stan shrugs. "Whatever," he replies and lies back down to fall back to sleep. "Good night Kyle."

"Good night Stan."

_**Okay this chapter really sucks, I know. I just always wanted to do this part since I started writing the story. The next chapter is going to be great. I promise! (I think I always say that!)**_

_**For those of you who want to read my blog. It's all about my life. Day to day. My friend's names are colours by the way if any of you are wondering while reading it except for a few people which you will get while reading it. I update it almost every day so be sure to check often! Thank you so much for those of you who choose to read it.**_

_**The address of it is this.**_

_**.com**_

_**I mention South Park in it a lot. The reason it's called Warrior Cat Girl is that I'm known as that at school.**_

_**It is also going to be on my profile for those who are interested.**_

_**Thank you all so much for everything so far!**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar**_


	13. Thanksgiving Part One

"Boys time to wake up, pancakes are waiting!" I hear my Mom's voice say in the distance of darkness. Wait, my eyes are closed.

I open up my eyes to see my Mom a lot more awake then she was a few hours ago at the door. She's smiling happily with Maggie in her arms sleeping peacefully for once. Well Mom may be awake but I sure the hell am not. By the time I actually got to sleep it was around 3:00 in the morning. I look over at my digital alarm clock to see that it's only 8:00 in the morning. My friends are not going to like that.

"Is everyone else awake?" I hear Stan mumble from the cot the blankets over his head.

"Yes they are and they're waiting for you two downstairs." Mom says kind of impatiently.

Stan flicks off the blankets and sits up on the side of his bed slowly. His poof-ball hat is off showing that his black hair is in a mess and there is a light shade of black rings underneath his dull blue eyes from being so tired.

Mom walks away and I turn over and Stan and gives him a small smile. "Morning dude," I whisper softly.

"Morning." He mumbles his eyes half closed and all though he looks unimpressed he still gives me a warm smile that shows nothing is wrong and it's all good.

"Let's go downstairs." I say and the two of us walk downstairs together.

When we get into the dining room I have noticed Mom and Dad have extended the table to fit all of my friends. A white tablecloth covers all of the table and enough plates for everyone is lined up in front of enough chairs Mom and Dad have managed to scrounge up from around the house for everyone.

Rachel sits beside Kenny and Wendy and beside Wendy there are two empty chairs. A hint for us to take them. Stan sits down next to Wendy naturally and I take the seat next to him which his beside shaky Tweek.

"The gnomes! They came last night! GAH!" Tweek screams pulling at his messy yellow hair as I sit down next to him.

"There are underpants gnomes in Canada?" I smirk.

Tweek gasps his eyes growing wide. "Maybe they followed me here!" he says in shock. "Oh God they followed me here!" he screeches so _everyone_ at the table can hear.

"Calm down asshole." Craig replies flatly from beside Tweek.

Mom walks in then and places to large plates with mountains of pancakes piled on top of them.

"Wow Mom, I'm surprised that you and Dad were able to make all this on top of making tonight's turkey dinner." I say in surprise in how much pancakes they made for all of us.

"Will we be having any bacon with this meal?" Cartman speaks up from across the table looking at my Mom in expectancy that she is going to all of a sudden bring out a plate of bacon just for him.

"Cartman we're Jewish we don't eat pig!" I hiss to him hoping to save his ass from my Mom.

"So am I to understand there will be no bacon? Or ham?" asks Cartman ignoring what I said.

"Ken, you're not going to dress up as Mysterion again tonight like you did last night?" I hear Rachel say holding on to Kenny's hand tightly. "You know it scares me when you do that."

Kenny smiles and kisses Rachel on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I can't die remember?"

"But we're in a different country! You don't know what's out there!" Rachel says in worry for her boyfriend.

"I was fine last night and I'll be fine tonight." Kenny replies with confidence but I notice some fear in his eyes. I know he hates dying even though he always comes back.

"Kenny it's probably best if you didn't do that while you are here." I say loud enough so my other friends that enjoy to dress up as super heroes don't do the same.

"Awe!" groans my friends in disappointment.

It's after breakfast and we are in the basement listening to the really crappy music on Bebe's i-pod that she put on speakers.

Bebe and Wendy are dancing to that really popular song by Down with Webster called Whoa is me. Which I think is really retarded. Like really you have to be really full of yourself to sing a song called Whoa is me. But hey the girls like it so no judgments.

"Whoa is me I'm so whoa!" sings Wendy and Bebe as Craig and Clyde watch in excitement and Butters stares at them in confusion.

Knowing it's a good time to call a certain friend I leave my friends and go into the kitchen and dials Jay's number.

The phone rings twice in my ear until I hear Jay's voice answer.

"Hey Kyle." He says before I even say anything. Jay's family has call display.

"Hey can me and my friends come over today? They are so excited to meet you guys." I say in excitement. Nothing but silence follows the question for some time before Jay finally talks again.

"Uh dude um not today, or tomorrow. It's Thanksgiving, maybe later." He lies to me. I know he is.

"Okay whatever bye." I reply and hang up the phone. Why would Jay lie to me like that? I haven't done anything wrong to him.

I run back downstairs to hear the song I like it by Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull.

"Baby I like it!" I hear Bebe and Wendy scream in unison jumping around the room driving everyone else crazy.

"Shut up assholes we're trying to play Rock Band!" screams Cartman.

I walk past Bebe and Wendy to see Kenny, Rachel, Stan, Cartman and Craig playing Rock Band 3. I guess Clyde is too busy with the dancers and it's obviously too much pressure for Tweek. Butters, well like Cartman would let him play Rock Band. Despite everything those two go through fat-ass still treats the poor guy like shit playing pranks on him and kicking his ass when they play Super Heroes.

Cartman is singing in the front of everyone dancing and getting really into it. I remember when I played Rock Band with him last time while I was living in the States. With Kenny, the two of us played the song Pokerface while Stan worried about whales.

Kenny like last time is on the drums, Stan is playing the guitar most likely on expert, Rachel is playing the key board (a new addition to the rock band game) and Craig is on bass. Nice and boring just the way he likes it.

"Guys are you going to play that all day?" I ask not wanting to spend the entire day with Butters, Clyde and Tweek only.

"No." says Stan starring at the TV screen.

"Well how long are you going to play that? I was thinking that we could walk to the Starbucks nearby. It's open today but not tomorrow. "I reply hoping that it will get them off the game.

"What's Starbucks?" asks Craig.

"It's kind of like Harbucks." I explain not knowing how else to put it.

"That's sounds gay." Remarks Cartman during the guitar solo of a song when he doesn't have to sing.

"It does not fat-ass!" I argue.

"Jew!" he says quickly and returns to singing.

"Well I guess it could be fun." Says Stan acting like the leader of everyone as always but I have to admit he does a good job.

The group of us are outside now walking over to Starbucks to get hot chocolate or coffee in Tweek's case. We are in the plaza now where the Starbucks is and Cartman is getting tired.

"Kahl I'm seriously, this is too long of a walk for me." He says gasping for air.

"Hey a sushi place! Can we go to that instead?" speaks up Rachel pointing to the sushi place beside the coffee shop.

"No!" argues Cartman getting back his energy. "I hate sushi as much as I fucking hate animae or any other Asian stuff!"

"Shut up fat-ass!" yells Rachel.

"Stop!" I scream coming between them. I look over at Cartman. "Stop being racist fat-boy." I say to him glaring at him. Then I turn to Rachel. "You can have sushi if you want."

"Sweet!" screams Rachel and runs over to the store, Kenny following her.

The rest of us walk into the dark coffee shop where I see three friends sitting together talking and laughing. Otherwise known as Shannon, Allison and Delilah.

_**Cliff hanger! Well kind of! I hope you liked this chapter! I think this is one of my favorites in this story but that's just me.**_

_**My blog is still up on my profile for those who want to read it. I really would appreciate it if you guys do read it. I'm really committed to it and I make sure I post at least everyday or every other day. **_

_**I read **_The Catcher in the Rye_** looking for the cool offensive stuff but it never came. I was hoping for something but it had nothing. That's pretty lame. Am I right?**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	14. Part Two: It's Thanksgiving in Canada!

_**Hey! Sorry for the long delay. It has been quite an adventure at my school lately. A gross adventure! Let's just say my entire grade has lost our trip of the year because of it! Don't worry it wasn't me who was guilty but my ex-boyfriend and my friend. Two separate things in one day! You don't want to know. Trust me.**_

"Hey guys." I say calmly not knowing how else to handle this situation. I eye Bebe and Wendy who are looking at the three girls with some interest.

Delilah, Shannon and Allison exchange glances to each other talking to one another with their eyes.

"Hey Kyle." Speaks up Delilah shyly her cheeks growing rosy as she scans the crowd.

"Who are these people?" asks Allison with some interest but the expression on her face gives away that she knows the answer.

"These are my friends from Colorado." I say introducing my friends. A few smile and wave to the girls while others look away looking awkward. The tension between the two groups is unbearable!

"Uh guys, how about you go order some stuff?" I suggest trying to break the very strong tenseness.

Cartman stares at me horrified. "I'm not ordering anything here! This is a fucking hippie store! Weird music, environmentally friendly shit what the fuck!" screams Cartman as everyone else in the store turns to shoot him pissed off looks as if to say "please make this kid shut the fuck up!"

"Shut up Cartman people are st-st-staring! Gah! It's sooo much pressure!" screeches Tweek pulling at some locks of his crazy messed up blonde hair.

"Cartman the food here is really good! Just give it a try!" I hiss to Cartman narrowing my emerald green eyes at him.

"Fuck no! This is hippie shit!" he argues.

"Thank God he's not at a Lulu Lemon." I hear Bebe whisper in Wendy's ear behind him.

"Just calm down fat-ass!" I turn around to face my three friends from Canada who are trying to hide their laughs by covering the mouths with their hands.

"Co-operative isn't he?" asks Allison with a smile while Shannon and Delilah giggle.

I roll my eyes and I pull up a chair from an empty table next to them. I sit down on it next to Shannon and Delilah. Which is kind of ironic if you think of it with everything that has been going on. Shannon gives me a small smile in welcome.

"Don't get me started with Eric Cartman. He's worse then Luke!" I exclaim while the three girls gasp.

"That's pretty bad!" agrees Delilah her eyes wide in seriousness.

"What makes him so bad? Luke is the biggest jack-ass I know!" Allison wants to know.

I sigh my memory scanning all of the pretty shitty things Cartman has done in the past. Which is a lot.

"He dressed up as r-robot and made me tell him all of my secrets!" I hear a wimpy voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Butters behind my chair his ocean blue eyes narrowed in anger and his arms crossed in front of his light blue jacket.

"Butters didn't you get anything?" I ask in surprise that he is already back so early.

Butters shakes his head and stares at the ground. "I-if I drink caffeine my parents will ground me." Replies Butters sadly.

"They have caffeine free stuff Butters." I tell him flatly.

"I know but I don't want anything." He says and sits down in the empty table next to us and begins to hum to himself. I turn back over to my three friends to see everyone else crowded around the three of them starring at them as if they are a bug or something that must be gotten rid of quickly. Especially Wendy and Bebe who are glaring at the three friends in almost what seems like jealousy. The only person that seems to be excited about meeting them is Stan who is smiling brightly at them. And another person seems to be in a brighter mood then usual. Which is believe or not Craig, who is starring over at Allison with moony eyes that Stan gets when he is in love.

"Hey I'm Stan Kyle's best friend!" Stan introduces himself brightly stepping in front of the crowd so they can see.

"Hi." Shannon, Delilah and Allison say in unison.

Stan looks over at Shannon and Delilah and points them out. "You must be Shannon and Delilah! I've heard so much about you two!" he exclaims happily.

Shannon raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "You have?"

Stan nods proudly. "Yup!"

Shannon and Delilah look over at me in curiosity. Probably wanting to know what I said.

"So Delilah I thought your family was busy!" I say.

Delilah stares at me as if I've gone insane. "What? No! Where did you here that?"

"Well Jay said you guys were like busy being Thanksgiving and all.."

"Jay's with Sam at the movies!" Delilah tells me cutting me off.

I gasp and my heart begins to feel strange, hurt really. Why would Jay lie to me? Reasons why Jay would want to avoid me pop up in my head but none of them seem right. Oh wait probably because all of my old friends are here.

"He probably thought we were doing something together today when you called." Delilah reassures me when she sees how hurt I am.

"Don't believe her Stan she probably is a liar just like her brother!" speaks up Bebe still glaring at my poor Canadian friends.

"Hey that's not true asshole!" yells back Allison defending poor Delilah who's blinking a lot more than usual to hide her tears.

"Yeah Delilah's not a liar!" Shannon replies reaching over me to give her friend a hug for comfort.

"Uh guys let's go. _Now._" I announce and I get up. "I'm so sorry you guys." I whisper to Delilah, Shannon and Allison as I walk away.

I lead my group of friends back to my home refusing to talk to Bebe or Wendy.

Once we step into my house most of my friends run downstairs in the basement to hang out except for me and Stan who stay upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about Wendy and Bebe Kyle." Apologizes Stan placing an arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure they will like them as soon as they get to know each other more." I assure myself.

The two of us smile at each other and we run downstairs to join my friends downstairs. As we climb down the stairs of the basement I can hear a bunch of voices from my friends. I look over at Stan wide eyed and the two of us sit down on the steps to listen in on their conversation.

"I hate those three girls we met today!" I hear Bebe's voice say loudly.

"I kind of liked them!" argues Rachel.

"Yeah me too." I hear Kenny's muffled voice agree

"Same here," I hear Butters say.

"They were kind of hot." I hear Craig reply in a distant voice which is strange for a guy who likes to keep things boring which usually excludes love.

"Well I didn't like them." Clyde speaks up.

"Me neither,"

"No way."

"Not at all."

I frown after hearing so many that don't like my new friends. Stan looks over at me and puts his arm around me again.

"It was so awkward!" Wendy's high pitched voice exclaims.

"Kids time for Thanksgiving dinner!" my Mom yells cheerfully from upstairs.

I hear a bunch of people getting up and running over to the staircase. My eyes grow wide and Stan and I glance at each other with the same expression.

"Shit!" Stan whispers and the two of us spring up and sprint up the stairs. I hope no one sees us!

Once I get to the kitchen I sit down at an empty chair and Stan sits down next to me. "Should I mention today?" I say to him quietly side glancing him.

"No just leave it. Wait another few days then confront them." Stan answers as Butters, Kenny and Rachel run into the room.

_**Once again I am sooooo sorry for the extra long delay! I promise next time it won't take as long!**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar**_


	15. A day in the life of me, Kyle Broflovski

_**As a Christmas present to you guys, my readers I am going to give you an extra long chapter! Just as a thanks for everything so far and I promise you much more in the New Year.**_

"Kyle wake up, time for school." My Mom whispers softly in my ear. I groan not wanting to get up. I've been having an amazing sleep where I was at the Halloween dance at the end of the month at my school and I was slow dancing with a beautiful girl but I couldn't tell who she was because her face was a blur. Though some would think a dream like that is creepy as fuck I loved that dream.

I rethink the dream quickly in my mind before I get up for my school day. As I scurry around grabbing the clothes I am going to wear today I notice that Stan is watching me his eyes half closed in slits.

"Where are you going? Why are you awake?" Stan groans not impressed that my room's light is on.

"I have school today dude." I mutter as I open up my drawer where my t-shirts are folded neatly by my Mom. I flip through them until I see a simple green t-shirt. I pull it out and neglect to close the drawer behind me.

"Oh, well at least I get to sleep." Stan mutters contently and pulls the covers over his head. Probably going to go back to sleep. "No school for me until November!" he exclaims his voice slightly muffled from the blanket.

I smile at Stan, sometimes he can get forgetful. "Don't get too comfortable Stan. My Mom is going to home school you guys for the day to get you caught up for Mr. Garrison and make you get all of that homework done." I say with a small laugh kind of happy that my friends don't get a vacation from school either.

"Cartman isn't going to like that." Stan warns me even though he really doesn't have to tell me that. I've grown up with Stan, Kenny and even Cartman so I know by now that Cartman wouldn't like the idea of having school work on his vacation far away from Colorado.

"Well he'll have to deal with it." I close the conversation with and I step out of the room to get dressed in the bathroom.

Once I am done I walk downstairs to go to the kitchen so I can have something to eat before I leave for school. Before I reach the kitchen I see that Craig, Rachel, Wendy and Clyde sitting on the couch. Wendy and Rachel are asleep leaning against each other while Craig and Clyde are sitting beside each other watching TV with dark rings around their eyes.

"What are you guys doing awake?" I ask in surprise to see them awake at this time in the morning or up here.

"Cartman was talking in his sleep the entire night!" Clyde answers me with a yawn.

I roll my eyes. This isn't the first time this has happened. " What else is new?"

"He was probably having another dream about China attacking America." Craig says flatly his eyes glued to the television.

"Probably." Whispers Wendy her eyes still closed while Rachel who is leaning against Wendy nods slightly in agreement.

I shrug and I go into the kitchen where I have a simple blueberry muffin that Dad bought at the grocery store not far away from our house on Friday before Thanksgiving. I don't have time to put any butter or any of that fancy stuff on it so I just take a big bite of the muffin it doesn't taste as fresh as the others ones in the same package I had on Friday but it is good enough.

The door bell rings when I am halfway through the muffin. I have already eaten the top part because it is the best part so all I have left is the bottom part. I answer the door to see Jay, Luke and Sam waiting for me. To tell you the truth I am a little surprised to see them.

"Hey Kyle!" Sam says happily.

"Hey Sam." I say and I open the door farther for my friends to come on into my house. "Come on in." I say stepping aside. My three best friends from Canada give each other quick glances talking with their eyes and finally comes in my home.

"I'll be right there." I reply and I run into the kitchen to grab all of my things.

Mean while I am getting ready Wendy gets up to see who is at the door. I turn around to watch how it goes.

Wendy skips up to my friends as Sam drools at the sight of her his eyes checking out her body from head to toe over and over again.

"God damn." He whispers just loud enough for Wendy to hear.

Wendy smiles. "Thanks!" she replies with a cute little flirt-ish smile. Oh, I wonder what Stan would do if he saw that! "My name's Wendy!"

"Oh so _your_ Kyle's best friend's girlfriend." Jay says slyly not liking Wendy at all I can tell. I wonder why. I guess may be because of the Delilah thing on Thanksgiving Day. God damn it I was hoping that we could just forget about that day!

Wendy nods with pride. "I sure am and I love him with all of my heart. He is the best boyfriend a girl can get." Wendy says sounding like one of those gushy Valentine's Day cards. It is kind of cheesy but cute. Stan would be vomiting his guts out if he heard that. The poor guy gets so scared when it comes to love.

"Or the best kind of best friend." Jay scowls to himself even though I'm he sure he did not intend for anyone to hear it.

I don't think Wendy heard it though. "So who are you guys?" she asks changing the subject. Wendy is pretty smart. Once people thought she was too smart to be a stupid spoiled whore back when being like that was popular because of Paris Hilton. I hate her so much she didn't even have to work hard to become famous. Like really. What the fuck? 

"I'm Jay and this is Sam and Luke." Jay introduces them knowing that Luke nor Sam would do a bad job of doing so.

I grab my backpack and I step into the room as if I wasn't watching them just seconds ago. "Okay let's go." I say and the three of us walk out the door.

"Bye!" Sam says swiftly just before the door closes.

"Sam you are such a God damn whore!" Luke says as we walk down my driveway.

"Oh you should have seen Kenny before he met Rachel. He was just like Sam." I reply with a smile.

"You guys should totally meet my friends sometime they are here until the first week of November and I'm sure you guys will love them!"

Each one of my friends exchange awkward glances.

"I'm serious you guys will love them!" I say hoping that it will influence them long enough.

"Well I guess we could meet them." Jay finally says stiffly after a few moments unhappy with what he said but I will worry about that later. I'm sure his opinion will change on them shortly!

"How about this Sunday?" I ask remembering that on Saturday my friends are going around town to see stores only available in Canada but I'm afraid that they are going to be pretty disappointed there aren't much Canadian stores out there. Most stores around here are American that came here later on.

My three friends shrug. "Sure." Jay says.

After school I come home to see Cartman sitting on the couch watching TV in my basement while everyone else is crowded around in small groups working on the day's worth of schoolwork together. Rachel and Kenny are working together alone and same with Stan and Wendy. Everyone else is in the same group working hard on some of the math problems from a complicated weird and almost impossible to understand math textbook.

"Cartman you should work on your homework you are going to get left behind." Stan says looking over his shoulder to look at Cartman as Wendy writes something in his notebook. Stan looks down to see their initials in girl's curvy rounded hand writing and a large heart. Stan smiles at his girlfriend and she smiles back at him.

"It's bull-crap. Why should I do homework while I'm on vacation?" Cartman argues back and changes the channel to _How I met your Mother. _

Stan pretends not to hear as I sit down with Wendy and Stan and I take out my homework for the day. The textbooks that are used in Canada and the United States are different but pretty much teach the same bull shit. I would if I could not pay attention in class and just have fun during school hours and rush through my homework but Mom wants me to work on school at my very best. Or else I am pretty much as good as grounded. Just like Butters.

"Wh-what d-do you have for h-homework?" asks Tweek from across the room.

"Math and science." I answer him.

"We have math that is as hard as heck. Heck I tells ya heck!" Butters tells me angrily.

"It is really hard." Agrees Rachel who I notice has Kenny's arm around her.

"Same with my math homework. Dividing sucks ass." I reply while everyone else nods in agreement.

"Oh guess what guys we are getting together with some of my friends on Sunday. " I announce to the group while a few awkward glances are exchanged.

"It will be fun guys, I'm sure it will." I reassure them trying to make myself feel better above all of them.

"Oh it better be Kahl." Cartman says darkly whenever he is pissed off at me from time to time. Like that time during Christmas one year we came here in Canada when it looked much different then it does now. He was all pissed off at me about not getting presents and kept on threatening me in that stupid dark tone.

That night while everyone crowded around the TV to watch an episode of the show _Glee._ Bebe who is a big fan of the show insisted on everyone watching it so everyone decided to during dinner because they did not know of anything else to do. Well while everyone is watching a lame show about people singing or something Stan and I are taking a walk around my block. It's pretty cold out currently and the sun has already set so it is dark outside.

Stan shivers as we cross the street to the sidewalk side. "So what is there that is exciting in Canada? Are there any cool celebrities that come from here or anything? Besides Terrance and Phillip?" He asks with uncertainty.

I nod with a smile, luckily for me I have watched a lot of Much Music since I came here so I know tons of celebrities that come from this country. "Welcome Stan Marsh to the home land of Drake, Justin Bieber, Neil Young, Michael Cera, that band Hedley and uh….uhh." All of the other celebs I can think of at the moment are all American!

Stan laughs but I can't at the moment. Now that my mind is off the celebrities of Canada all I can think of is how both of my groups of friends don't want to get together this Sunday.

"Stan do you know why everyone doesn't seem to like my new friends?" I ask hoping that I will hear an answer I want to hear and not something that could hurt me.

Stan looks down at the sidewalk and kicks a small pebble that has strayed onto it. "I have no idea Kyle." He replies but something tells me he isn't telling me the truth.

Just then I feel something cold that is defiantly not rain land on my nose. _Snow. _Snow? But it's not even Halloween yet!

"Snow? It's not even Halloween yet?" Stan speaks up as if he has been reading my mind.

"What the hell?" I say as the snow fall seems to grow thicker. "We should get back home, fast!"

The two of us laugh and run back to my house trying not to get frost bite. I guess I will have to worry about all of my friend problems later.

_**Merry Christmas! Love you all, Bramblestar!**_

_**p.s. My blog is still up and going the link is in my profile for those who want it! **_


	16. Touring

_**Sorry for not updating for so long I have been getting settled into the new laptop I got for Christmas and I have started a new fanfiction called Famous Parents. So now here I am with a brand new chapter of 2011 for you guys.**_

Saturday, it came way too soon. I am in the basement waiting for everyone to get ready. The girls are taking the longest especially Bebe who keeps on going through her suitcase grabbing shirts and skirts and shit trying to find the perfect thing to wear for the day.

I watch her as she pulls out a jean skirt and a white Hollister tank top. "This should be good!" she exclaims.

"Bebe, I don't think that really is good for the weather. " I comment to her, sometimes I wonder if there is a brain in that girl's head at times. It's the middle of October and it was snowing a few days ago!

Bebe looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah I forgot, we're in _Canada_." She says reminding me that some people think that Canada is always cold, which is so not true. The summers here are really hot! And anyways she lives in South Park where we have to wear winter jackets almost all year round!

"What are we doing today exactly anyways?" Clyde asks in wonder from the couch. He has been ready to go for half an hour and is bored out of his mind.

"We are going to some stores that are only available in Canada or are really big here." I explain to everyone. I hope they are satisfied with what I show them I didn't find very much places for them.

Wendy and Bebe exchange excited glances. They probably think that we have all of these fantastic clothing stores only available here but most of the stores we have here came from the United States first.

"So when are we going?" Craig asks slightly annoyed from hearing about today and not actually going.

"As soon as Bebe is ready," I answer looking directly at Bebe who gives me a glare back.

"I'll be right back." She scowls with a pair of jeans and a sweater from Pink by Victoria's Secret in hand. She walks out of the room quickly with slight attitude with it.

"That bitch is pissed." I hear Kenny mumble while a few others mumble and nod in agreement, Rachel is the only one that laughs and she places her arms around him her eyes filled with love and compassion. I have to admit they are cute together.

"Shut up you guys! Kyle embarrassed her!" Wendy snaps in Bebe's defence. Her violet eyes narrowed at us especially at me. I squirm a little bit I have seen what Wendy can do when she is pissed off. Like this one time she shot someone up in the sun! And another funnier time was when she beat the shit out of Cartman. It was hilarious at the time but now that Wendy is mad at me it not really is.

I look over at Cartman and I can see a smirk over his face saying "Sucker!" I look over at Wendy in fear but her anger has already vanished and she is talking to Stan happily like nothing happened.

Not knowing what else to do, I walk up to the two of them who are having a nice chat about Valentine's day for some reason crazy as that is. When he is around that girl Stan is a completely different person even though he never notices it himself. I wonder if I am different when I am around Delilah or Shannon.

"Hey Wendy, uh sorry about earlier," I mutter pulling at one of the earflaps of my green hat. Wendy looks over at me in confusion one eyebrow higher than the other.

"What are you talking about Kyle? Nothing to apologize about! And don't bother apologizing to Bebe she is still too overwhelmed by your "hot ass" to really care." She says politely with a smile to match.

I turn around and look over at my ass. How can an ass be hot? That is something I have never really thought of when I look at people. I think more of well other features instead of behinds. I find it kind of weird too that Bebe still looks at my butt. I wonder if anyone else feels that way. At least Cartman doesn't have to worry about such his ass is too large to be attractive.

The door of the bathroom in our basement opens and Bebe steps into the room showing off her to all of us. "I am ready for some hot Canadian guys!" she announces as Cartman bursts out laughing and falls off the couch.

Bebe pretends not to notice Cartman who is rolling around on the basement floor holding onto his large stomach laughing so hard that he can hardly breathe.

"Well let's go!" I say happily and the crowd of us cheers with happiness that we can finally get going.

The first place we go to is a Canadian Tire. Canadian Tire is a home improvement store in Canada that sells really boring stuff for us kids.

"What the fuck is this?" Bebe replies wrinkling her nose and looking around the store in disgust.

"This is a Canadian Tire!" I announce holding out my hands trying to make this as exciting as I can. The boys of the group look interested though.

"Th-th-this is cool!" Tweek exclaims.

"Is there power tools?" Stan asks in wonder. I am not surprised Stan is asking such not so long ago back when I was living in America a whole bunch of us were the coon and friends. Stan was a hero called Tool Shed or something along those lines. We all stopped playing heroes after a while except for Butters, Cartman and Kenny.

I look around the store until I see a giant sign hanging from the high ceilings that say "Tools." I point at the sign and all of the guys run over to the area I am pointing except for Kenny. I am not surprised he stays back though, once he did Home Economics instead of Shop Class. In fear of getting killed. Knowing Kenny he might think the same again.

"It's okay Kenny we will be leaving this store soon." I try to calm him down with.

"Okay." He replies twitching his eyes back and forth in fear as the girls look at each other yawning and standing in a slightly bored way.

"We will be leaving really soon guys!" I reassure them trying my best to make things are positive as I can for them.

Luckily for the girl's sake we leave the store ten minutes later to a store called Roots. I think they have these stores in America but to tell you the truth I totally forget. Anyways this store is really Canadian here.

"This is a Roots, it's a clothing store that is very popular in Canada." I tell the crowd my arms high in the sky making the store even more exciting.

Looking excited, Wendy and Bebe both run off as soon as they can while everyone else stays in a clump not really interested in looking around a clothing store.

"Oh geez Kyle I-I don't know how to t-tell you this but well I find this s-store really boring." Butters replies looking down at the ground, playing with his hands.

"I totally agree, clothing is totally lame," Cartman agrees with a huge obnoxious yawn.

"I guess you are right." I agree with them and I call back the two excited girls who are paying for matching t-shirts.

The last place we go to is a Tim Horton's, I know for sure that they are in America but they aren't quite as big as the ones in Canada. Tim Horton's is one of the only stores I know that actually started in Canada and moved on to the United States instead of the other way around.

"Why are we at a Tim Horton's?" Craig asks flatly.

"They are really big here in Canada." I answer him and once we arrive into the Tim Horton's I am proved totally right. It is really fucking busy and there are like five of these within our area!

"Oh my God!" Tweek screams looking at the crowd. "I-t's so busy, GAH! So much pressure!" he screeches and a few people in the store look over at him.

"Uh, I think we should go." Rachel replies watching Butters and Clyde trying to calm Tweek down.

"I guess you are right." I agree with her and we leave the store. That was pitiful I don't think the group really enjoyed today's little adventure. Except for maybe Wendy and Bebe with Roots but otherwise I don't think the trip was very successful. God damn it.

I am lieing down in my bed now, unable to sleep. Tomorrow is the day, and I am so nervous. I hope it all goes well because I don't want my friends to hate it other. That would suck so much ass.

"Wendy!" I hear Stan yell in his sleep and it scares the shit out of me making me jump. My heart pounding still I stand up from my bed and nudge Stan and I keep on shaking him but he won't wake up! So finally I have no other choice but to slap him across the face. Stan's eyes flicker open and he jumps at the sight of me standing over him.

"Dude what the fuck?" he says his voice hoarse from being asleep.

"You were talking in your sleep; you kept on yelling Wendy's name." I whisper trying to be quiet for the sake of Maggie who still cries way too much!

"Oh yeah I was having this dream about 2012 and I was looking for Wendy." He replies to me shivering in fear. "It was so fucking scary." He whispers to me his blue eyes wide in seriousness.

"I should think it's coming so soon now." I agree with him. I try my best not to think about the end of the world even though so much shit is going on about it I fucking hate that movie _2012_ it was terrible yes but it scared me so much. "But it's not going to happen." I reassure not just him but me too.

"I know," Stan mutters and closes his eyes again.

I lay back down on my bed finding myself staring at the ceiling thinking again. Would I ever have bad dreams about 2012 looking for Shannon or Delilah? I try to imagine myself in a tearing apart world, flames and screaming people around me trying looking for my lover trying to save her or tell her my final good byes.

I think about it so hard that my head begins to hurt. I may as well go to sleep now anyways big day tomorrow.

_**Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been so busy lately! So much has happened and so much drama. The hardest part is that I have lost my super best friend completely. But I am back and I hope you guys are having a great new year so far and I look forward to continuing this story throughout our last full year alive. Just kidding I don't believe in 2012! **_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar**_


	17. FML

_**Sorry about the long wait, you all must think I'm dead or something. Awe well I guess you will have to deal with my awhile longer! Anywayz here's the new chapter.**_

I wake up the next morning with a slight bit of regret in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have made up this get together shit. Maybe I should just call Jay and everyone to stop all this shit and leave it all behind. As much as I'm tempted to do it a force inside me pulls me back. I can't change the past I must get through today and for all I know today may go well. It doesn't really make a difference yet it makes me creep up the smallest spark of hope.

"Morning dude," Stan replies, he is sitting up on his bed texting on his cell phone, he is so lucky he got a Blackberry just before he came here I would kill for one of those.

"Today is the day you get to meet my friends." I bring up the topic lightly with the smallest smile I can make up throughout this fear. Stan looks up from his Blackberry and glances at me.

"Yeah, Wendy told me about that Sam guy she said he was very charming." He says darkly not at all happy.

"Oh that's just Sam; he hits on any chick that comes across his path." I reassure hi, I don't want Stan out of all people to hate on my new friends too. He's my bro, my best friend the guy I always go to for everything we've got mad at each other many times before but this is the time I need him most.

"But he hit on my girl." He scowls and looks down at his Blackberry and texts something. Probably to Wendy who is down in the basement that bitch has a Blackberry too lucky bitches.

At eleven o'clock I call a group meeting in my basement, just before my friends come over to my house to make one of my little speeches. Hopefully this will work. Rachel, Kenny, Stan and Cartman take up the couch, while Clyde, Craig, Tweek and Butters stand behind the couch and everyone else sits in front of the crowd everyone is staring at me and I feel kind of special.

"My friends are coming over in a few seconds and I want you guys to make them feel welcome here." I tell them feeling like I'm addressing kindergarteners. They all give me annoyed or bored looks and it makes me squirm a little bit inside. I don't like this shit at all.

"How old are we Kahl you stupid Jew? Two? Three?" smirks Cartman and is followed by a few snickers from Craig and Clyde; it makes me feel like crying what Cartman says even though I usually don't pay attention to what he says. This one thing stings just that much.

Before I can make a remark back the doorbell rings from upstairs. Fuck, so much for that idea I didn't even get to give them one of my speeches. I walk away from the crowd and I answer the door, Maggie screaming in tears from upstairs. The doorbell probably scared her.

I open the door to see everyone in a crowd standing on my front porch. The only people that are smiling are Delilah and Sam. Sam is probably ready to see those "hot Colorado girls." Without a welcome because he knows he is welcome in my home, Jay leads the crowd inside my house.

"So where are they?" Alison asks looking around my home for my small crew of friends.

"They're downstairs," I address the crowd and I lead them all into my basement to find all of my friends have put some music on and they are all taking in small groups.

"_I wish that I could have this moment for life." _ Sings Nicki Minaj from one of the girl's iPods, which is connected to little speakers.

"God, I hate this song." Mumbles Luke staring directly at Bebe, I have no idea how he knows that it is her iPod. Luke just knows things like that which kind of freaks me out. Well I guess it is pretty obvious that it is her iPod after all Bebe looks like the type who would like Nicki Minaj.

"Did you say something about my taste of music?" Bebe turns herself sharply away from Wendy and narrows her eyes at Luke. She has one hand on her hip and just the way she is standing looks as if she is going to start some bitch-fight with Luke.

I start to panic; it's too early for shit like this! This isn't supposed to happen! Not now, not today not ever! "No!" I yell running in front of Bebe who is giving me a dirty look right now. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks over at me.

"I think we should introduce ourselves first shouldn't we?" I say awkwardly. I look over at my friends from America first and introduce them.

"Guys, this is Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Rachel, Bebe, Wendy, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Butters." I say pointing each one out. Only a few make an attempt to look friendly by giving my Canadian friends a small smile or a wave.

I try to shrug it off, introductions are always awkward moments and I start to introduce my other friends to them. "This is Jay, Luke, Sam, Shannon, Alison and Delilah." This time no one smiles, no one waves. The three girls are glaring at Wendy and Bebe but before I know it everyone is giving dirty looks to everyone. Fuck my life.

"How about we play a game?" I suggest trying my best to break the ice and get everyone to be friends with everyone or at least a few people.

"What game?" Craig asks sounding a slight bit bored. I don't see how you can be bored with all of this tenseness in the air. I swear I can actually feel it, and it is a little bit exciting the suspensions seeing what will happen next not only puts a flame of dread in my stomach but a little bit of wonder mixed in.

"How about Dance Central?" I suggest knowing that, that game always makes a good ice breaker. Its fun, its light and nobody gets hurt. I think.

"Gah! Th-that's WAY too much pressure!" squeals Tweeks shaking franticly in fear of everyone watching him fail at dancing. Little does he know that almost everyone fails at Dance Central.

"Dude, what's wrong with that kid?" whispers Jay though it's loud enough for everyone to hear. Craig's mouth drops at such a comment and steps forward in Tweek's defense.

"Nothing is wrong with him you son-of-a-bitch and if you ever say something about Tweek again I will kick your ass." Craig defends Tweek whose mouth is open in shock that Craig did such a thing for Tweek. He almost never does anything for him.

"I was just wondering." Jay mutters rudely.

Craig flips off Jay, which is totally expected but Jay doesn't see luckily I don't know what I'd do if he did see Craig flip him off. Craig flips everyone off it's a well-known fact but Jay doesn't know that.

I turn on my black Xbox and hope that everyone will have fun with this. "So who wants to battle each other first?" I ask the crowd.

"I do, against Stan." Jay replies slyly narrowing his eyes over to Stan. I have a bad feeling about this but I don't say anything.

Stan glances at me nervously and steps forward. I have to admit this is pretty stupid watching two of my best friends dance battling each other. This reminds me of the time when Stan had to dance against some kids from orange county. They kept on saying we just got served. It was really, really lame.

The boys choose the song Satisfaction on the game and start to dance. I notice that my Canadian friends are cheering for Jay and my American friends are cheering for Stan.

"Come on Stan, you got this hippie!" cheers Cartman louder than everyone else. "Rape that Canadian's ass!" he screams. My heart sinks when I hear him say that, this is not what I wanted, not a single bit.

_**To be continued….**_

_**Sorry for updating for so long, I just started a new fanfic called Famous Parents if any of you want to read it. **_

_**I may not write for a little while because my birthday is in ten days. But I think I will be able too. I am going to be fourteen at last. I got an Xbox with Kinect for it (I know, it's really early) so that's why I just had to mention it in here. Sorry!**_

_**Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	18. FML pt 2

Fuck my life, there is no nice way to put it but fuck my life. I am standing in a corner watching as Stan also known as player one in this game dances in front of a crowd which is my friends. He is usually the one chosen to compete in these sorts of things. This competition is NOT a friendly one I should probably tell you it's like this competition for my love or something. I really don't know what the fuck is going on just that it's a war between my friends.

_Push me and then just touch me until I can get my satisfaction_. Sings this nasal voice it's strange to see Stan dancing to a song about sex but I can tell by Wendy's face that she is slightly intrigued by this. I guess I shouldn't be thinking this way after all aren't I a little too young?

"Yeah Stan!" Screams Cartman he is the one who has been cheering the most and despite everything I can't help but smile at this it shows that even though Cartman may be a fat racist son of a bitch he still cares for us. Or, maybe more that I think about it he just hates Canadians which I highly doubt. After all he likes Terrance and Phillip the most out of any of us.

"Player two show them how it's done!" says the voice on the video game and Stan steps aside pretty satisfied with his high score of three stars.

"Yeah Jay show those stupid American's who's boss!" yells Luke looking straight at Cartman. Cartman laughs a little bit show-off like.

"You call that an insult?" he smirks with a grin and his brown eyes in a playful glare. I don't think Luke knows what exactly he's dealing with right now. Cartman will stop at nothing to get what he wants no matter how low he can go. Cartman is the ultimate bad-ass and Luke though he is a pretty bad kid himself I don't think he is nowhere near to the ranks of Cartman.

"Y-Yeah!" Butters replies as usual, Butters will respond to just about anything Cartman does.

"It's better than what you can do." Luke responds back, a really bad comeback in my opinion but a Sam and Alison decide to have some fun with it.

"Ohhhh!" they say in unison their voices getting high-pitched at the ending like one of those 80's sitcoms shows. You know with that annoying laugh that happens after every joke as in to tell you when to laugh and to remind you that it's supposed to be funny.

Stifling a giggle I watch as Clyde's face brightens. "Asshole war!" he announces in the same way Cartman announced that cripple fight. He's so excited and loud even though there are only about I think 14-16 people in here. I'm not going to count. Cartman gives Clyde a smile, they both are almost similar. In looks anyways, same red jacket and brown hair and eyes. Clyde is even the second fattest kid in the grade!

"Shut up both of you!" Jay snaps his eyes glued to the TV screen, Cartman gives Jay a dirty look but doesn't say anything.

After the song is over I am a little disappointed to see that Jay has won. Mostly because he is now rubbing it in Stan's face and glancing at me every five seconds to make sure I am watching. It annoys the Hell out of me when people do that.

Wendy and Bebe want to go against each other next because everyone else seemed to have lost interest in the game since Jay has won.

"This is so lame." Craig mutters to Clyde and Clyde nods swiftly. I pretend not to notice but I do agree with Craig this is really lame how everyone is pissed off at each other.

An awkward silence fills the room except for the Kylie Minogue song playing in the background from Wendy and Bebe dancing against each other on my Kinect game. At least now there will be no battles between the girls for a little while. Thank God too, girls have the worst drama. Them with their bitchy mouths and rude insults when I see girls fight I can't help but be thankful that I am a guy.

"Uh, maybe we should get going now." Delilah says breaking the silence as she notices Sam watching Wendy like she's eye candy.

I hope that Stan doesn't notice with all of my heart but of course that would happen. Murphy's Law is always right after all. His blue eyes turn dark and he glares at Sam with all of the anger I have ever seen in Stan Marsh.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Stan screams pissed off and it is hard to find Stan this pissed. Usually when he's mad he just glares at something and says 'god damn it' a lot. Like that time with Facebook. He yells too in arguments but rarely.

Sam pauses and his cheeks grow bright red in embarrassment for a split second, but they go back almost right away.

Wendy pauses from the Kinect game her violet eyes wide in surprise. "Ex-excuse me?" she stutters, Bebe watches with a slight intrigue that some shit is about to go down.

"Okay we should go _now_." Delilah interrupts everything before things get any worse than it already is now. Everyone is mad at everyone and that is not what I want.

As they put on their coats and shoes at the front door of my house Jay's eyes look up at my head and looks at it slightly confused. I raise an eyebrow at him in wonder of what he is doing. I notice him look over at Stan and then back at me.

"How come Stan is wearing your hat?" he asks silently.

"Uh well actually that is Stan's hat and the one I am wearing is my hat." I say embarrassed that I didn't tell him earlier about this.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he scowls and turns around to leave.

"Jay- wait!" I yell after him but he slams the door in my face. Shit he really is pissed of now. Fuck my life.

_**I am soo sorry for the long delay for this new chapter. I really am! But here is the newest chapter and I hope you all liked it!**_


End file.
